Shugo Chara: Music Medley!
by WeDidItForTheDead
Summary: A bunch of one- shot song- fics where I just put my iPod on shuffle and have to make one about whatever comes up. A bunch of different types of songs. Main characters so far: RimaHiko, TadAmuTo, Kuutau, AmuTo,Kaiya, TadAmu, Ikuto&Utau,
1. First Dance

**Ean: Hey! Welcome to my new fan fic collection!  
Alexenne: This will probably be a writer's block thing, but enjoy anyways!  
Nexa: And better music will come up besides Justin Beiber. Ean has a wide variety of tastes on music.  
Ean: My iPod just decided to pick this one.  
Alexenne: Ean doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
Nexa: Or Justin Beiber. Things would be a little different if she did...**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the first Seiyo Middle School dance!" Kukai yelled into the microphone. He had been picked to be emcee, of course.

I had come to this dance stag, much to my mother's disappointment. Right now I was just sitting at the table, playing with my black tie. I didn't want to be too dressy, so I was wearing black skinny jeans, an untucked, purple dress shirt, and the black tie.

My other friends were sitting around the table, but it was kind of awkward. Amu had come with Tadase, Yaya with Kukai, and Rima had come alone. Utau went to this school too, and had dragged Ikuto along with her. Everyone was bored.

"Come on people!" Kukai continued. "Anyone going to dance?" everyone booed at that.

"How about you, Nagihiko?" I looked up, surprised. "You know how to dance. Or is that just Nadeshiko?" This dude was really going to piss me off.

"I'll even play some Justin Beiber, just for you, Tadase." Some people were laughing.

People started telling me to go. "Come on Nagi- Kun!" Even Rima had joined.

A slow-ish song started playing. "Pick any girl you like. Do it, or I'll let the girls fight over you."

"Give it up, Kukai. I'm not going!" I yelled back to him.

He got an evil glint in his eyes. "_Do it, _or I'll tell everyone what you told me yesterday about 'Nadeshiko.'"

Evil, conniving little fuck tard.

**Flash back**

_"Dude, your legs are like smooth!" Kukai observed when we got done with basketball. I looked down at the hem of my shorts and blushed. "Did all your body hair migrate to your head or something?"_

"_No! It's Nadeshiko's fault!"_

"… _You're blaming your hair disorder on your imaginary twin sister? That's messed up."_

"_No!" I protested again. "When I'm a girl, I have to shave my legs! Do you know how gross it would be for a girl to have hairy legs?"_

_Kukai didn't answer the question because he was too busy laughing his ass off._

_**End Flashback**_

I gritted my teeth and looked around. "Fine."

All the girls started begging me for my attention. Shit, this was a bad idea.

Looking around my table of friends, I desperately tried to find one who wasn't taken.

Rima was the only one. "May I have this dance Rima- Chan?"

She got flustered. "What? I can't dance Nagi- Kun!"

I pulled her out to the floor anyway. "Just follow me."

We then started to dance to the gayest song ever.

Wow. Rima was true to her word; she couldn't dance. But it didn't matter because I loved the feeling of her in my arms. We went slower than the tempo demanded, which somewhat irritated me, but Rima liked it better this way.

Her blonde curls brushed the tops of my hands as we swayed. The soft fabric of her orange dress felt comfortable under my hands. Her eyes were trained on our feet, making sure she didn't mess up. Why did I desperately want to see her honey orbs looking at me instead? Was it possible that I liked Rima- Chan?

I had totally forgotten that everyone else was watching us. No one spoke and no one joined us.

"Come on people!" Kukai interrupted. "Anyone else going to join?"

No one reacted and I was okay with it just being Rima- Chan and me. I was focused on the purple bow in her hair, wondering why she picked that color. Could she like me? No, it was just a coincidence.

The song started to wind down and she finally looked up at me, relief in her eyes. I did the one thing that I really wanted to do just then; I kissed her.

It wasn't a full-blown French kiss or make out session. It was a sweet, five second long thank you. And she kissed back.

Her lip- gloss was cherry flavored. This was my new favorite fruit. When she pulled back, she blushed and ran off, grabbing Amu on the way. They headed towards the girls' bathroom and my eyes followed them wistfully.

It was only nine o' clock and already I knew I would remember this night forever.

**Song Lyrics**

It's your chance, take her hand to the floor. (Fellas it's the moment you've been waiting for.) If you see something you like, then let it know. (Ladies get ready) Cuz you've only got one chance, it's your first dance. So take advantage of the slow down.

I close my eyes. I see me and you at the prom. We've both been waiting so long. For this day to come. Now that it's here, let's make it special. There are so many thoughts on my mind. The DJ's playing my favorite song. Ain't no chaperones. This could be the night of our dreams only if you…

Give the first dance to me. Girl I promise I'll be gentle, I know we gotta do it slowly. If you give the first dance to me, I'm going to cherish every moment because it only happens once in a lifetime.

I couldn't ask for more. We're rocking back and forth under the disco ball. We're the only ones on the floor. There are so many thoughts in my mind. The DJ's playing my favorite song. Now we're all alone. Here's the opportunity Only if you…

Give the first dance to me. Girl I promise I'll be gentle, I know we got to do it slowly. If you give the first dance to me, I'm going to cherish every moment, because it only happens once, once in a lifetime.

Everybody said that we look cute together. Let's make this a night the two of us remember. No teachers around to see us dancing close. I'm telling you our parents will never know. Before the lights go up and the music turns off, now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip-gloss. Your glass slipper is in my hand right here. We'll make it before the clock strikes nine.

Give the first dance to me. Girl I promise I'll be gentle, I know we got to do it slowly. If you give the first dance to me, I'm going to cherish every moment, because it only happens once, once in a lifetime.

Here's your chance, take her hand to the floor. If you see something you like then let it know. Because you've only got one chance, it's your first dance. So take advantage of the slow jam.

If you give the first dance to me, I'm going to cherish every moment because it only happens once in a lifetime.

**Ean: I even put in some Tadamu.  
Alexenne: That counts as Tadamu?  
Nexa: I was wondering if Nagihiko shaved his legs...  
Ean: Make requests for couplings because the songs come up at random. This is just my SHugo Chara Music Medly. I will have others... probably.  
Alexenne: Review if you like Justin Beiber!  
Nexa: Review if you hate Justin Beiber!  
Ean: Review if you're like me and just don't care...**


	2. Sweet Thing

**Ean: I promise better music!  
Alexenne: Sweet Thing by Keith Urban is okay. Not that you own it or anything...  
Nexa: Another RimaHiko?  
Ean: I like RimaHiko! And i was hurried, I'm at my grammy's house.  
Alexenne: Then why did you update?  
Ean: Because I love you all!  
Nexa: And because you're trying to prove something by updating one of your stories everyday.  
ean:.. Read on,**

We've both been waiting for this day forever. Who would have ever thought that we would come from our first date to this? I still remember how shocked I was at Rima's behavior.

* * *

**Flashback**

I had driven up to her house in Kukai's truck. I had borrowed it because no matter how rich we were, my mom was against cars. That whacked up hippy.

I almost didn't knock. My hand was hovering in the air when I saw some curtains move. Soon afterward, the door was opened by a hurried Rima. She said a brief good bye to her parents and then pulled me away from their inquisitive gazes.

Always the gentleman, I opened the door for her and helped her up. Regrettably, I did it in a way so as not to make her summer dress slide up her thigh. Always the gentleman.

Instead of staying on the passenger side of the bench seat, she slid under the wheel and held her hand out for the keys. I started wondering what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

"You alright, Dude?" Kukai asked me as I adjusted my tie.

I gave him a smile. "I'm just nervous."

He returned a sly grin to me. "Trust me," he said, "you've done stupider things."

* * *

**Flashback**

Stupidly, I had taken an interest in Rima after that night. My mom was so strict with dance practice that I could only see her at night. Mostly, I would sit in the branches of the cotton wood tree that spread from my yard to hers. I would stare at the dark window and hope to get her attention.

Of course, now I realize how stalker-ish this was, but back then I was desperately in love. Or lust. I really just wanted to figure this girl out.

She finally noticed me one night. Instead of freaking out like most girls, she started talking to me.

"Why are you sitting there?" She asked, leaning out her window. I don't think she realized how showy her nightgown was. On second thought, maybe she had been teasing me from the beginning.

I shrugged. "I was bored."

"How is this anymore entertaining?"

"I get to talk to you."

"Not for long. I'm tired." She said this, but gave no indication of leaving.

"You should come down here."

"Why?"

I smiled. "So you can keep me company."

"I can do that from where I am now."

"But not in the way I want you too." I raised my eyebrow.

She responded by throwing her hairbrush at me. "Pervert!"

Looking back, I wonder how her parents never heard us. A similar exchange happened most night, and all would end with her coming outside a sitting with me on the porch swing. Eventually, it became common for us to start making out while sitting there.

* * *

"Sixteen year old boys aren't known for being the smartest people." I told Kukai.

"Places in five minutes, okay?" Tadase told us from the doorway.

Ikuto came and joined us, all dressed up. I could tell the tie was killing him and was thankful for my friends.

"Remember that one butler, Joe something?" Ikuto asked. "Didn't he try to kill you?"

"Jake." I replied with a grin. "And I kind of deserved it."

* * *

**Flashback**

Rima and I had been going out for a while now. I had just gotten back from a huge dance contest in China. I knew I would see Rima tomorrow at school, but I really wanted to see her now.

The only car in our garage was the new butler's, Jake. He loved his Mustang, but I loved Rima more.

I silently backed out of the driveway. My driving skills weren't the best, but neither were my reasoning skills.

Of course, tonight had to be the night that I got into my only car crash. The front fender was totaled and the front right tire was flat. The tree was fine though.

Nevertheless, I continued onto Rima's house. She yelled at me and called me stupid, but I was happy that I had come. I gave her a big hug.

"If I die tonight, remember that I love you."

She gave me a playful hit on the arm. "If you die tonight, I get to be single again."

I sighed. "Is it a crime that I love you?"

"No." She responded. "But thievery is a crime and you stole my heart."

I left her, satisfied.

Jake; not so much.

* * *

"Let's go!" All my friends stayed in the room as I took my place on the raised platform. I experienced something that I was not a stranger to; stage fright.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Look, A shooting star!" Rima pointed at the sky, a childish expression on her face.

She closed her eyes and whispered under her breath.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her. She peeked at me from one eye.

"What did you wish for?" She retorted. I smirked and kissed her passionately.

"That."

* * *

A familiar tune started playing and Rima walked towards me. Her cream colored dress brushed the floor. Her pink roses and stalks of lavender scented the air around her. Was I dreaming?

I've had dreams like this. Some call me girly and this was probably the most girly thing about me. I fantasize about my wedding, and for the past ten years, they have starred Rima as the bride.

"Do you, Nagihiko Fujisaki, take Rima Mashiro to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Rima Mashiro, take Nagihiko Fujisaki, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health?"

"…" There was a brief pause and I started to panic. "Of course I do." Rima finally responded, rolling her eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I did just that.

* * *

When I picked you up for our first date baby, your pretty blue eyes were driving me crazy and the tiny little thought that was so amazing was that they were looking at me. I held open the car door for you and you climbed inside and slid on over to the other side. I thought my, oh my.

Sweet thing, the moon is high and the night is young so come on and meet me in the backyard under the cotton wood tree. It's a good thing. Am I wishing? Oh come on sweet thing. Won't you climb on out of your window while the world is sleeping? You know I need you and there's no way I am leaving until we're kissing on the porch swing. Oh, my little sweet thing.

Yeah, I'm going to come see you first thing tomorrow but I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow Jake's Mustang, it's his favorite car so I can't stay long. Standing here feeling like a love struck fawn, but all I want to do is hold you close one more time. Is that such a crime?

Sweet thing, the moon is high and the night is young so come on and meet me in the backyard under the cotton wood tree. It's a good thing. Am I wishing? Oh come on sweet thing. Won't you climb on out of your window while the world is sleeping? You know I need you and there's no way I am leaving until we're kissing on the porch swing. Oh, my little sweet thing.

Sweet thing, the moon is high and the night is young so come on and meet me in the backyard under the cotton wood tree. It's a good thing. Tell me I'm not dreaming. Oh come on sweet thing. Won't you climb on out of your window while the world is sleeping? You know I need you and there's no way I am leaving until we're kissing on the porch swing. Oh, my little sweet thing.

**ean: yes, Rima and nagi got married. Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto were the... grooms men? I forget what they're called.  
Nexa: You know the drill; review if you think Keith Urban is hot.  
Alexenne: Um... review if you wish Rima and Nagihiko actually would get married.  
Ean: REVIEW!**


	3. Supergirl

**Ean: Warning! I have actually posted something besides RimaHiko!  
Nexa: Quick! Somebody call the hospital!  
Alexenne: Song is Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera. Ean does not own it or Shugo Chara.  
Ean: Warning: Amu is OOC in the beginning and this leans toward the AmuTo side of the triangle.  
Nexa: And this story is labeled T for a reason**

Music seeped through the walls, tempting people to wait just a little longer. The line was long, going on forever. My friends and I were waiting, wanting to hear the music with unclouded ears and taste the sweat. The Shuffler, the hottest dance club in town, was where I was spending my twenty- first birthday party. I was pumped.

Ikuto's arm was around my waist, Tadase's hand was in mine. By now, they were both used to this love triangle. And truthfully, I enjoyed the drama. I liked them both, so it was just a matter of who would stick it out longest.

Tadase's hand told me that he was shy and liked to keep it cutesy. But Ikuto's arm stated that I was his and he wasn't ashamed. I was leaning towards Ikuto.

IT was just us because Yaya and Kairi were too young, Nagihiko thought this place was a disgrace to dancing, and Rima didn't even want to attempt getting past the guard. Kukai was all up for a party, but he had a Soccer game tomorrow and he didn't want to be hung over. Same with Utau and her concert.

* * *

The hot, burly man finally lifted that red rope and gave me a ticket to paradise.

"Three shots of Skyy Vodka please!" I asked the bartender. He smiled at ny breasts, not even pretending to look at my face.

I slid the money towards him, no tip. "On the house." He leered, sticking the money down the front of my shirt. I slapped his hand away but grabbed the alcohol. I suddenly wished I had worn something less revealing than my low cut red tank top and black denim shorts.

"Here you go!" I told the boys as I sat down. Ikuto tossed his back like a pro and I follow. Tadase picked his up hesitantly. "Be a man!" I scoffed at him.

"How about I'm the designated driver?" Tadase squeaked out.

"What ever." I said, rolling my eyes and downing his shot too. I grabbed Ikuto's hand. "Let's dance."

My buzz set in nicely as I started dancing to Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love) by Good Charlotte. I saw a couple arguing and swayed that way, wondering what it was all about.

"I only agreed to come here because you were so butt hurt that you couldn't get past the guard!" The purple headed… girl yelled.

"No way! You came because you knew she would be here! It had nothing to do with me!" The blonde girl retorted.

Now, I have nothing against lesbian couples. Honestly, I would have done this to anyone. I have the urge to shake things up a bit.

I put my self between, them facing the taller one. "Hey, hot stuff. You finally got here, but why did you have to bring her?" I gestured to the blonde and made sure I looked annoyed. Then I made a show of stomping back to where Tadase was sitting.

"Amu!" Tadase scolded me. "What did you say to Nagihiko to make Rima so pissed?"

"Rima and Nagi?" I guess I should have known. Oh well. "I was just messing with them."

"But you're being a bitch!"

"So?" I replied defensively. "I'm having fun. If you have a problem with that, feel free to leave."

"I won't lose…" Tadase muttered.

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"N- nothing." He sucked at lying.

Ikuto ghosted up from behind me. "Kiddy King and I decided that tonight would be the night you chose one of us. Winner gets you and the embryo."

"Is that true?" I asked Tadase, a sickly sweet smile on my face. "SO are you here for me or the embryo?"

His eyes were being shifty and he kept fidgeting with his hands. "I won't lose to a commoner!" He proclaimed an evil glint in his eyes.

I slapped him. "Go." I said, pointing to the entrance. He begrudgingly obliged.

"What about you?" I asked, turning to Ikuto.

He shrugged. "He can have the embryo. I just want you."

I smiled and kissed him.

Suddenly, we were in a dark and empty room. I was wearing an elaborate white dress and Ikuto was in a black tux. We were making out, his tongue in my mouth. His hands kept going lower…

* * *

Beep beep! My alarm went off and I sat straight up, my hand covering my mouth. I was thirteen again. "Who has dreams like that?" I exclaimed to no one.

"Most boys have dreams like that a lot, supposedly." Ran explained, being the only one to pay attention in health class.

"How do you know what my dream was about? Can you read my mind?" I was in full panic mode.

"No." Miki said, rolling her eyes. " But we know what you're feeling and you were very uh… horny."

I shoved my face into my pillow as it turned a familiar shade of red. God, I hate puberty.

* * *

"X- eggs! Park! Hurry!" Yaya yelled as she entered the Royal Garden. Instantly, I chara changed with Su and hurried to the park.

"My Own Heart unlock: Amulet Clover!"

"My own heart, unlock: Beat Jumper!"

"My own heart, unlock: clown drop!"

And so on. But unexpectedly:

"My own heart, unlock: Black Lynx!"

I was surprised to find Ikuto there, fighting next to me.

Even if I was a bitch in my dream and that it went against my cool and spicy exterior, I really wanted to be Supergirl. I wanted to save the world from X- eggs and make it a better place.

Finally, Miracle Honey fixed everything.

"I think I beat Kiddy Kind on the bet." Ikuto and I were separate from everyone else when he said this.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed. "Do not tell me you and Tadase were betting on whoever gets me gets the embryo.

He gave me a funny look. "Why would I do that? You're my Amu- Chan." He purred into my ear, expecting me to blush.

Instead, I remembered my dream and purred back, "I'm happy to hear that, my Ikuto- kun." He looked surprised and I gave him a light kiss on the nose.

"Did Amu get a new chara?" I heard Ikuto ask Kukai as I sauntered off.

"Good job, Hinamori- san!" Tadase called to me.

I gave him my most angelic smile. "You too, Tadase- kun!"

I know it will be a while before I finally get over one of these boys. I know I'll need to choose eventually, and honestly? I hope that it's Ikuto. Right now, I still love Tadase, so it wouldn't be fair to lead Ikuto on. But later on, possibly on my twenty- first birthday, I will pick. Ikuto, please hold on until then. I promise it will be worth it.

* * *

Step back, going to come at you fast. I'm driving out of control. I'm getting ready to crash. Won't stop, shaking up what I can. Serving up the shots, so suck it down like a man. Yeah baby I know what I am, and no I don't give a damn because I'm loving it.

Some days I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks but it won't last forever. Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world and it keeps getting better.

Kiss, kiss. I'm going to tell you right now, I make it sweet on the lips. I'll simply knock you out. Shut up, I don't care what you say. We're both in this game. You better like it my way. Yeah baby there's a villain in me, so sexy sour and sweet and you'll be loving it.

Some days I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks but it won't last forever. Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world and it keeps getting better.

Hold on. It keeps getting better.

Hold on. It keeps getting better.

In the blink of an eye, at the speed of the light. I hope the universe knows I'll make your planets collide. A stamp of my boot, a slip of my shoe. The vixen in me becomes an angel for you.

Some days I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks but it won't last forever. Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world and it keeps getting better.

Some days I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks but it won't last forever. Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world and it keeps getting better.

Hold on. It keeps getting better.

Hold on. It keeps getting better.

**Ean: God that sucked,  
Alexenne: Yeah...  
Ean: I'm tired, cut me some slack. And yeah, i had to add in RIma and Nagi.  
Nexa: If a song comes up, we'll show this from their perspective.  
Ean: THis didn't even go with the song that well...  
Alexenne: Review to get Ean out of her depressed state!**


	4. Nightmare Before Christmas

**Ean: Be happy! I was on the computer all day writing this. I got in trouble for not doing my chores! Longest chapter ever!  
Alexenne: Wow... Song is Finale/ Reprise remade by Shiny Toy Guns  
Nexa: Amazing band! Especially their remake of seargent Tom  
Ean: Disclaimer...  
**

**Kingdom Hearts IIbelongs to Square Enix and Disney.  
Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to TIm Burton and Disney  
Finale/ Reprise belongs to Danny Elfman and the remake I based this off of belongs to Shiny Toy Guns.  
Maximum Ride belongs to james Patterson  
Shugo Chara belongs Tot Peach Pitt  
Final shirt belongs to Jedidiah**

"Die Heartless, die!" I yell at my TV screen, pounding the controller buttons mercilessly.

Amu walks through my bedroom door, eyes wide. "Uh…" She comments.

I press the start button; pausing the game. "Hey Amu." I greet her with a triumphant smile. " I'm just about to beat the present stealing monster!"

I noticed her eyes taking in my clothes. I was in my favorite orange tank- top, black and rainbow plaid pajama pants with my hair in the messy ponytail I slept in.

"What are you playing, Mashiro- san?" Tadase asked; peeking his head in. I glared at Amu as her face turned red.

"What is Kiddy King doing here?" I asked Amu bluntly, pointing at Tadase.

"I, uh… walking…" Amu stammered.

"I saw Hinamori- san walking and started talking to her." Tadase explained. "I could leave if you would like."

I could see Amu begging me with her eyes. I groaned. "Fine. Freaky blonde chibi can stay."

Amu smiled with relief and Tadase thanked me, ignoring the insult.

"Does that mean I can too?" I followed the voice to my window, where sat none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Hey Ikuto!" A feminine voice yelled from below Ikuto's tree. I got off my bed and looked down. Staring back up at me was a pissed off Utau Hoshina. Behind her stood a confused Kukai holding a soccer ball.

"Let me guess," I called down to them. "You were in the middle of a soccer challenge when Utau saw Ikuto get up to follow Amu?"

Utau looked at me. "Hi Rima. Yeah, pretty much. Mind if we stay?"

"Why not?" I reply, rolling my eyes. "Might as well."

Someone started pounding on my front door. I left my room, dreading who it could be.

"Hello Rima- chan!" Yaya screamed in my ear. "Yaya and Kairi came too!" She was holding a lollipop in one hand and Kairi's hand in the other.

"Go away." I said, slamming the door. Yaya kept pounding.

"What?" I asked, opening it again.

"Please let Yaya in! Nagi- kun came too!" She pointed to the purple head standing behind her.

"Hell. No." I slammed the door again and walked away. Sadly, I forgot to lock the door, so everyone followed me up to my room.

I sat in my bed as everyone crowded in. Kusukusu started banging her head against the wall and all the charas tried to make her stop.

"So do you want to know why Yaya is here? Yaya was watching Utau and Kukai's competition and knew that Kukai had candy, so Yaya followed Kukai and made Kairi come with her so Yaya wouldn't be alone. Nagi followed Kairi because they were having an argument about the right way to spell . But Yaya thinks it's-"

"Yaya, shut up." I interrupted. "You're starting to sound like Nudge from Maximum Ride."

Nagihiko looked at me. "You read American books?"

"Nope." I answered, shaking my head. "I read the manga version." I pointed to my bookshelf where the Japanese version was setting with my gag mangas.

"Is that Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked, a look of excitement on his face. "I love the detail Disney and Square Enix put into that game! A planet made of people's hearts and the need to travel to other world to rescue princesses. Did you know that Heartless are-"

"Someone shut him up before he ruins the game for me!" Everyone stopped talking to listen to me. "I invited Amu over. All the rest of you, go home or hang out downstairs."

As they filed out, Nagihiko grabbed a book from my bookshelf.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I need something to do. If I go home now I'll be doing extra dance practice."

I saw the book he was holding. "That book does not leave this room." I seethed.

Just then, familiar music started playing. "What's this do?" Amu asked, playing with my PS2 controller.

"Ah!" I tackled her. But I was too late. "Murderer!" I yelled at her, gesturing to Sora's limp form. "Give me that!"

I pressed X wildly and tried curing myself. Finally, the laser got me.

"Pfft!" I heard laughter coming from the corner of my room. To my horror, Nagihiko was reading the dreaded book.

"NO!" I yelled, trying to tackle him. He just stood up and side stepped me.

"You do to have the American version of Maximum Ride." He commented as I started jumping wildly for the book.

"What are you doing here?" I was frantic. He can't read that!

"You said the book couldn't leave this room, so I stayed in the room." He defended himself. "Did you seriously comment on all this? And why only the third book?"

"None of your business! Now give it back!"

By now he was just flipping through pages, checking for comments. He held the book above his head, looking up to read it while he danced away from me.

"You're a secret Fang fan girl? I bet your fan boys would pay good money to learn that." He teased. "We'd have an influx of emo boys."

He slowed down his wild page turns and stared intently at a certain chapter. "18 is your lucky number?"

I realized what part he was at and panicked. I finally tripped him and he fell to the floor.

"Give it back!" I squeaked.

"Were you… were you taking notes on kissing?" He asked me, bewilder.

"I was not! Give. It. Back!"

"What's this stuff dried to the page?"

I blushed heavily. "I- I had a nose bleed while reading."

The once silent Amu couldn't stand it anymore and started cracking up. Nagihiko had no choice but to join her, it was just too funny.

Taking advantage of this, I quickly stole the book from him and scurried to my bed. "How far did you get?"

He sat up, still chuckling slightly. "Fang was being emo because Max rejected him."

I sighed in relief. He didn't get to that part. Wait… "Fang is not emo! He just has kick ass fashion sense that you could not even begin to comprehend!"

"Some one is defensive of her imaginary boyfriend." I was going t kill that boy. Instead, I settled for this stupid heartless.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

* * *

"Do you think that Jack will be okay?" Kairi asked the others. They had been hearing some loud thumps from Rima's room and just now had heard her yell 'die' multiple times.

"Rima's probably just beating him up." Kukai commented with a shrug.

"Nu uh!" Utau contradicted. "They're probably making out or something."

"With Amu up there? No way!" This led to a full on battle.

* * *

Despite my protests, Nagihiko stayed and watched me fail at playing Kingdom Hearts II. I died in very creative ways though.

"How do you kill yourself?" Nagihiko asked, incredulous, "Give that to me!" He took the controller away from me and very efficiently killed the monster on his first try.

I stared at the screen with my mouth hanging open as Santa Claus congratulated Sora. "Jerk!" I yelled. "I wanted to do that!"

Nagihiko looked cowed. "Whoops?'

* * *

The moochers heard this downstairs,

"…"

"I think I'm starting to agree with Utau."

* * *

"Shhh!" Amu demanded as the movie clip started playing. I glared at Nagihiko and went to sit next to my best friend.

"But if it wanted a heart," Sora asked Donald and Goofy. "Why was it going around stealing all those Christmas presents?"

"Maybe because presents are a way to give your heart to someone special." Sally responded. I rolled my eyes at the cliché, but Nagihiko and Amu were engrossed.

"Hmm… well, when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it." Sora started being a sap.

I tuned out for a bit until Amu it my arm, "I don't understand!" jack cried. "There's no box! No ribbon tied in a bow!"

"Jack, it's not about the box or the ribbons. It's about what's inside the box." Sora lectured. For once I agreed with him.

"No, Sora." Sally interjected, ruining my moment. "What really counts- what's really special- is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep down in your heart to make someone happy." Gag me with a spoon.

"Right… of course!" jack said, finally understanding. "Thank you Sally. You're absolutely right. Wait! What's this?" Jack puts his hand to his heart. "I feel so strange. So very happy!"

"Jack!" Goofy exclaimed. "That must be Sally's present!"

"Really? This wonderful feeling?" He looked so shocked.

Jack walks over and takes Sally's hands. "Oh, Sally. You've given me the nicest present in the world and I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything."

"The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you." I think I actually saw Amu's eyes tear up.

"You don't even have to ask for that." Jack proceeds to carry Sally away, bridal style.

Jack and Sally started dancing. "Maybe…" Sora mused. "I never gave her a real present after all."

"Who?" Donald asked the obvious question.

"Aw, I bet Kairi would like most anything you gave her." It took me a while to realize Goofy was talking about Sora's girlfriend and not the Kairi downstairs.

"I know! That's what made it so hard to decide!" Sora whined.

"It's not what you give, it's what's in your heart." Donald clarified.

"My heart…?" Dude, guys are so clueless.

"You bet, Kairi's like Sally."

"How?"

"Well as long as she can be with you," Goofy explained, " what else does she need?"

Romantic music plays and Sora remembers dancing with Kairi and her laughing. He starts to laugh too.

"Wow…" we all say. "I made Nagihiko beat that guy just so I could watch this?" I felt cheated.

They both rolled their eyes.

"I could have beat that no problem if there was actually a movie!" I said haughtily. "Usually you can just watch the movie and figure out the plot." They looked at me like I was a dumb ass.

"Rima- chan…" Nagihiko started.

"You've never seen Nightmare Before Christmas by Tim Burton?" Amu asked, disbelief evident in her eyes.

"It must not be that great if I've never heard of it!"

Nagihiko glared at me. "It is one of the best movies ever. Do not diss it until you've tried it."

"Whatever. Get out so I can change."

"I hope you're talking about your attitude."

I shooed the boy out and quickly got dressed. I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a random purple shirt. Amu raised her eyebrows at my choice. I realized the shirt was one my grandma had gotten me and said Dancing = Life.

I quickly traded it in for a blue one. This one said Dance Like No One Is Watching. It was from a deranged uncle. "How many stupid relatives do I have?" I cried out. Amu just giggled.

Finally, I settled for a white T that depicted a girl with pink hair holding a bird. It said Let Me Fly. Amu blushed.

We came down the stairs to shouts of "Jack's alright!" "He's back!" What did they think we were doing up there?

I got my answer shortly after I got down the stairs.

"Did you and Nagi have fun making out?" Utau asked me. I admit, I blushed a little.

"Hey! Don't jump to conclusions!" For once I was happy about Kukai's competitive streak. "She was probably beating him up."

I smiled at this. "I wish." I realized that this could be taken as a response to Utau's suggestion. "That I beat him up I mean." I finished hurriedly.

"Okay guys." Amu stated. "Rima- chan has never seen Nightmare Before Christmas." Everyone gasped audibly.

And that led to two hours of the weirdest movie I have ever seen. "I think I understand why my parents never required me to watch that."

"Where are your parents, Mashiro- san?" Asked Tadase.

I rolled my eyes. "Working all Saturday like responsible adults."

I sat down near the Christmas tree and watched the presents, wondering what each one was.

Sighing, I entered the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Rima- chan?" I turned to see that Nagihiko had followed me. "May I please have something to drink as well?"

I looked up to answer him when I noticed something above him. Its green leaves and bright red berries glared down at me.

"Look! Yaya sees Rima and Nagi standing under mistletoe!" Of course the hyper active blabbermouth would notice. Why are the gods so cruel?

The others started gathering around. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted. I blushed crimson, like the berries.

What was I going to do? I mean, what would you do it you were given an excuse to kiss a hot guy you might kind of sort of like? To keep up appearances, I let him make the first move.

He awkwardly put his hand on my shoulder and tried to bend down slightly. Ah, to hell with it.

I put my hands gently on either side of his face and reached up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips softly to his. I tried varying pressure like I had read about in one of Amu's magazines. I think he kissed back. I couldn't tell, but at least he didn't pull away.

Once I was satisfied, I pulled away. "There." I glared at everyone except Nagihiko. I kept my gaze away from his general direction, seeing as it had been faced that way long enough.

"Party's over. Leave." I instructed them. I hurried out the back door before anyone could try to talk to me.

Being winter, it was only six o'clock and already dark. The stars were shining brightly and I basked in their beauty.

"Thanks for not freaking out in there." I turned to find familiar lips speaking to me. I blushed and looked away.

"No problem." I muttered. "Thanks for beating that game for me."

He smiled. "Anytime. I can't wait until you get to Xemnas."

I rolled my eyes. "Nerd."

"You're the one spending her Saturday playing video games!"

"I'm a girl." I defended. "It's hot for me to play video games."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "You don't need to play video games to be hot."

I looked around for Rhythm, but the meddlesome chara was no where to be found. That means…

Nagihiko grabbed my chin and gently turned my face towards him. With us both sitting down, we were almost eye to eye. "I mean it."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I want to stay with you like this forever." He said.

If it was anyone else, I would call him a sap but then I would be a hypocrite. "Me too."

We didn't notice that the rest of our friends were watching us from the window.

"They're meant to be."

* * *

La Las

Jack's okay and he's back, okay. He's all right, let's shout. Make a fall, scream it out. Jack is back, now everyone's seen. In our town of Halloween.

What is this? What is this? Every god; cruel. What is so completely new? Must be a Christmas thing. It's really very strange. This is Halloween. This is Halloween.

My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side where we can gaze into the stars and sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see; we're simply meant to be.

**ean: Did you like it? I dedicate it to my nephew who turned five yesterday becaue he loves NBC. Also my cat keeps attacking my foot. I think he over heard my dad and I talking about getting him neutered...  
Alexenne: Thank you .forever, Kerturfle and emiko alluriana for reviewing!  
Nexa: While writing this, Ean was listening to Low Hero. DLL check them out! They are amazing! **


	5. Happy Birthday

**Ean: This was originally posted as a one- shot, but I deleted it and decided to postit here.  
Nexa: Song is Birthday by the Cruxshadows.  
Alexenee: And it's Kuutau!  
Ean: Don't own the song or Shugo Chara!**

My alarm goes off. Groaning, I roll over and shut it off. November ninth, it read. It had been playing one of my recent songs and annoyed the hell out of me. I hated that crap. Those songs weren't me, they were who Easter wanted me to be. I grabbed my two eggs, both unhatched, and headed down stairs.

"Happy birthday." My brother, Ikuto, said to me as I sit down at the kitchen table. I groan again.

"What's so happy about it?"

He shrugged. "You're eighteen. More power to you."

The sad thing is that sometimes I think Ikuto is the only one who knows who I am. My fans know my name, but I'm more than a name. Easter produces my songs, but I'm more than a voice behind false words. I'm more than what I am not. Does that even make sense?

"Utau?" I look up from my cereal and into my brother's eyes. "If today was the last day of your life, what would you do?"

Wow. I had to think about that one. "I honestly don't know."

"You won't be young forever." Were his parting words as he left for work.

'The Stars lean down to kiss you, I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I send a post-'

I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Hoshina- San." Said a male voice. "I was directed to inform you that you have an, ahem, special performance tonight. Don't be late."

He hung up before I could tell him off for scheduling a performance so last minute.

I look into the mirror in my dressing room. My stylists had made me hot, no doubt about tit. But this wasn't me. My blonde hair was doen and curly, with little pink lady bug clips. If you want something girly, do butterflies! Those are the one girly thing I like.

My dress is a white jumper with orange flowers and more fricking pink lady bugs. This isn't me. I like butterflies, black, and purple! My hair should be in pigtails and the dress is way too simple. My tow eggs were in the pocket, one with a black lace design and the other a white lace design.

I remembered what Ikuto said. Is this really who I want to be? I know I want to be a singer, but not because I'll be rich and famous. I want people to know that I'm not insignificant, that I'm important too. I want them to hear my message.

"Now presenting, Utau Hoshina!" I walk calmly to the stage. I take the microphone from his hand and give a sheepish smile. What I really want to do is get them pumped. I want to start jumping and yelling.

Instead, I start singing my song:

'Why should I wake up? This dream is going so well. When you're enchanted, why break the spell? Drifting in this euphoric state, morning can wait. Let it come late. Why should I wake up? Why waste a drop of the wine?' The audience's eyes glazed over and X eggs started to congregate in the air. I faltered. How would this make the world a better place? Is this really what I wanted to do?

No. My dream is to sing, to sing about things that matter to me. I want to rock and be free. I want to be a punk devil!

"Finally!" A little voice squeaked from my pocket. I looked down, confused. By now, I had been silent longer than the song entailed. The eggs were getting distraught and wrecking havoc.

"I'm Il, your chara, and it's time to rock!" She stuck out her tongue and did the devil horns sign.

"Lunatic charm!" She said and I felt a weird sensation come over me.

My hair went into the standard pigtails and bat wings sprouted from my back. My dress turned black and lacy, totally my style.

"Hell yes!" I started singing one of _my _songs:

"Roll out of bed, look in the mirror and Wonder who you are. Another year has come and gone. Today is your birthday, but it might be the last day of your life. What would you do if tomorrow it's all gone? You won't be young forever. It's only a fraction of the sum. You won't be young forever, nor will anyone. So look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life. What do you want to do? So look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life. You haven't got forever. Then tell me what really matters, is it the money and the fame? Or how many people will eventually know your name? But maybe you touch one life and the world becomes a better place to be. Maybe you give their dreams another day. Another chance to be free. You won't be young forever. It's only a fraction to the sum. You won't be young forever, nor will anyone. So look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life. What do you want to do? Look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look into life. It all comes back to you. Happy birthday. You won't be young forever. There's only a fraction of the sum. You wont be young forever. Nor will anyone. So look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life. What do you want to do? So look at your life. Who do you want ot be before you die? Look into life. It all cones back to you. So look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look at you life. What do you want to do? Look at your life. Who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life. You haven't got forever. "

During the song, all the eggs had gone back to their owners hearts and the audience had woken up. Now, everyone was screaming my name and rocking to this unexpected song. The guardians also showed up, all ready to get their egg purifying on. Too late.

I winked in their direction. "Yo, people!" I yelled to the crowd. "Did you like that? That's my new song. I No longer belong to Easter. Hear that? I quit!" There was more cheering.

"What made you quit?" Amu Hinamori asked me after the show. I shrugged.

"I guess I just decided that if I get to follow my dream, why shouldn't they?" This got me smiles from all of them.

"I just wonder about this one…" I mused, looking at the white lace egg. Il giggled.

"I don't think you do. You probably want to wait." Everyone gave her a WTF? Look.

"You were really good." The hot Souma guy said. I blushed for some reason. "But I could probably do better." He finished.

"Is that a challenge?" I was kind of offended.

"Usually, yes, except that I actually really suck at singing. But anything else and your on." He gave me thumbs up.

I felt another wiggle in my pocket and this time an angel popped out! "I sense love!"

I hid my face, in case I was blushing, but the chara was aimed at Amu. I couldn't tell if she was referring to Ikuto or Tadase though, because both were sitting beside the pink girl.

"I'm El, angel of love~" She sing- songed.

"you were right," I said, turning to Il, "I could have lived without that."

Everyone laughed. "Welcome to the club!" Nagihiko Fujisaki said.

It feels good to belong.

"Want to go somewhere?" Kukai asked me as we left the stadium.

"I'm a little hungry." I admitted. "But you have to pay."

"Why?" He whined. "You're the rock star!"

"But I'm also the birthday girl!" I retorted.

"It's your birthday?" He looked like he was thinking. "Happy birthday then."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

It left me wanting more.

**Ean: Did you like the ending? SOrry if it kind of sucked.  
Alexenne: Review if you loved it!  
Nexa: Review if you hated it!  
Ean: How about you review if you read it...?**


	6. Kill The Lights

**Ean: Another reposted one- shot.  
Nexa: Same disclaimer as usual.  
Alexenne: Song is Kill the Lights by Birthday massacre, not Ean or INVU  
Ean: INVU is what I would call my band. I play drums and sing :P**

They were at the Concert Hall and everyone was excited for the Utau Hoshina concert.

I got up on stage, a fake smile stuck on my face. Kukai came with me, subbing for my lead guitarist who broke his hand. This might be my last concert, so I had to make it my best.

_This stories missing a wishing well. no mirror to show and tell. no kiss to break a spell. I'm falling asleep. Every prince is a fantasy. The witch is inside of me. Her poison will wash away the memory._

Oh god. I hope I don't start crying. This song was too personal. The memory still raw. I had wanted a fairy tale life. My boyfriend was supposed to be my prince charming, but he ran when I told him I might be pregnant. He ran and never looked back, not even asking if I was sure._  
_

_We kill the lights and put on a show. It's all a lie but you'd never know. The star will shine and then it will fall. And you will forget it all. _

This very well might be my last show. No one will remember me once the shock of me being pregnant blows over. This show is a fake. No one really cares.

_And after midnight we're all the same. No glass shoe to bring us fame. No body to take the blame. We're falling apart. _

This show ends at midnight, and then I'll be just like everybody else. I won't get anymore awards from the Annual Vocal Princess Award show. I always got the Cinderella award; a glass slipper. It was because my songs were all about dreams coming true and there being hope.

_Every stories a waiting game. A flower for every name. Their colors are paling in the falling rain._

The only way I can know how my story ends is if I wait. I might as well enjoy my self. If it's a girl, she'll be named after a flower. Rose, Daisy, Poppy, Lilly, Pansy, and Chrysanthemum… The colors blurred as tears fell from my eyes. I needed to hold it together…

_We kill the lights and put on a show. It's all a lie, but you'd never know. Your star will shine, and then it will fall. And you will forget it all._

And Kukai too. How will he react when I tell him? For some reason I have always worried about him the most. After my scumbag of a boyfriend left, I realized that I liked Kukai. He might forget me when I'm not famous. Or worse, he'll smile and make polite conversation with me, but it would be a lie. Kukai isn't Kukai if he's polite. He's smiling at me now. I bet he wouldn't smile if he knew…

_Now you know it's so much better to pretend there's something waiting for you here. Every letter that you wrote has made it's way to me my dear._

I guess there's nothing left for me in show business. I read every fan letter and I love everyone ho writes them. I just can't stand to let them down like this.

_You can make believe that what you say is what I want to hear. _

Everyone gives me fake compliments and it drives me insane. That's not what I want to hear.

_I'll keep dancing through this beautiful, delusional career._

I love singing, but I would be delusional to think it would last forever. I dance to my own music. But from now on, this baby will decide what dance I do.

_Faking every tear. Looking like a compromised suicide. Keeping all my dreams alive._

I'm tired of being what people want. I won't get an abortion and I won't cry when people criticize me. I won't regret this baby. I will be happy and return to singing when my child is ready. I won't give up my dream.

Applause erupted as we finished. I smiled and walked off the stage, my band following.

"OMG! You were amazing!" Squealed Amu and the other guardians.

I just smiled at them too. "I need to change." I say, indicating my elaborate outfit.

Kukai followed me backstage to put his guitar away. "So what's wrong?"

I turned to face him. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

He runs his thumb under my eye, caressing my face. "This."

I turn away. "I have a problem."

HE snorts. "Good that you finally admit it."

I whack his shoulder. "Fine. I guess I won't tell you." I turn away and open my dressing room door.

He grabs my waist. "Wait." He whispers softly. "Tell me."

I stay facing away from him. "I- I think I'm pregnant."

He's silent. "Are you sure?"

"Not really…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably quit singing for a while so I can raise it." I start crying silently again.

"You're not getting an abortion?"

I look at him, fire in my eyes. "How dare you! You would murder an innocent baby?"

"It was a rational question." He replied calmly. "Who's the father? Does he know?"

"Yeah. HE left."

I feel his arms wrap around me. "I won't leave you, Utau. I'll stay with you as long as you want me."

"Kukai." I breathed. "I'll always want you."

"Then I'll always be with you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep…"

"Nah. This'll be easy."

"You sure?"

"Utau," he kissed me lightly on the lips, "I love you. Of course I'm sure."

"I love you too Kukai." I smile into his lips and kiss him again.

"So when do I get to kill the father?"

**Ean: I think the ending was romantic. Did I rush it?  
Alexenne: Did it stray too far from the lyrics?  
NExa: Which format do you like better: Lyrics at end or during story?**


	7. Somebody Told Me

**Ean: Yet another repost.  
Nexa: How many are you going to have?  
Ean: Only one more, and that one's a rewrite.  
Alexenne: As always, Ean doesn't own Shugo Chara or Somebody Told ME by the Killers.  
Ean: Killers were my second concert. First real one. I love them!  
NExa: Predictably, we're back to RimaHiko.**

Amu and I were sitting in front of the school, listening to my iPod and waiting for the first day to start.

_Breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. Breaking my back just to know your name._

**Flashback:**

I was at my favorite club. A good band was on stage called The Killers. I had decided to take a break and get something to drink. Right in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. We're talking gorgeous. He was just sitting there, sipping some fruity drink. I had a brief flash of fear, thinking he might be gay, until I analyzed the way he flirted with all the pretty girls. I desperately wanted to know his name.

_Heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss. Cuz heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this._

I really wanted to hear my favorite band, Heaven, play, but they never played at crappy places like this. Barely any good bands did. It was like blink and you miss the only good act of the night. But my spirits were soaring high because of that mysterious boy.

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight._

They were brought crashing back down when I started hearing whispers about him. Some said he was gay. Others said he was here with some other girl.

"Hey." I turned to see the boy staring at me. "Wanna dance?"

I went with him out to the dance floor and he was really good.

"How'd you get so good?" I asked him as we took a break, and I was panting for breath.

"I've been studying dance in Europe since February." He replied. He added, "This band is good."

"Yeah." I agreed. "But not as good as Heaven."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "You know Heaven?"

"I love them!" I responded girlishly.

He smirked. "Fujisaki Nagihiko."

I smiled back. "Mashiro Rima."

"So, Rima, wanna go out sometime?"

End Flashback

Amu started waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello? Rima?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"So did anything exciting happen over break?" I asked her, pretty sure there was nothing I didn't already know about.

"Actually, yeah. A friend of mine came over last night. We hung out and talked. She moved to Europe last February to study dance. She was back to visit family." She took out a picture and showed it to me. I raised my eyebrows. That girl looked exactly like the gorgeous boy from the club.

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in february of last year. It's not confidential. I've got potential._

Continue Flashback:

_Ready let's roll onto something new. Taking __its toll and I'm leaving without you_

I sighed. I had really hoped that Nagihiko and I could hang out afterwards. Go get some coffee or at least swap phone numbers. I hadn't gotten up the courage to ask him yet and I didn't see him at the moment. He must've left. Oh well. I guess I'm leaving without him.

_Cuz heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight._

A rumor had started going around that a band named Heaven was going to play. No one knew what it was and it just made me more depressed to have my hope squashed.

Just then, Nagihiko appeared beside me. He gave me a sly grin. I could tell he was planning something.

Not soon after that, a girl with blonde pigtails and violet eyes got up in the stage. "Hey everybody! I'm Utau Hoshina and we are Heaven!" I started cheering madly. I turned around and hugged Nagihiko tightly.

"How did this happen?" I said with an excited squeal.

"Well, Utau kinda owed me a favor…"

I jumped up again and kissed him as they started playing. He blushed a bit.

"Wanna be my girlfriend, Rima- Chan?"

End Flashback

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in february of last year. It's not confidential. I've got potential._

I blushed at the memory. Amu didn't notice because just then the bell rang signaling for us to go inside.

In front of us was a familiar purple-headed person.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu squealed, hugging the person from behind.

The person turned around blushing. It was a boy.

"I'm so sorry!" Amu said loudly. "You looked just like my friend!"

He mumbled, "That's okay…" Then he caught sight of me. "Ohayo, Rima- koi!"

I blushed and Amu looked between the two of us. "Are you two going out?"

"Kinda…" I muttered.

"Kinda? It's a yes or a no Rima!"

Continue Flashback

_A __rushing a rushing around_

_Pace yourself for me. I said maybe, baby please. But I just don't know now. When all I want to do is try. _

"Maybe." I mumbled. He looked confused. "I mean, I do! It's just that it might be complicated…" I added, trailing off at the end. "But I want to try." I gave him a big smile.

"Great. Let's get some coffee afterwards then. Get to know each other." He winked and I blushed. I ended up staying out all night with Nagi.

End Flashback

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in __February of last year. It's not confidential. I've got potential._

"Yep." HE said to Amu, slipping his arm around my waist. I blushed again.

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in __February of last year. It's not confidential. I've got potential._

"Are you sure you aren't Nadeshiko? You look a lot a like." Amu asked him.

"Nadeshiko is my twin sister." He replied. "She wen t back to Europe this morning. She speaks very highly of you Amu- Chan." That satisfied Amu and she skipped off to class.

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in __February of last year. It's not confidential. I've got potential._

"SO who is Nadeshiko really?" I ask my new boyfriend.

"I told you," he answered, "my twin sister."

"Don't lie to your girlfriend."

He sighed. "I used to cross dress. It's a family tradition. Please don't hate me." He winced, expecting me to slap him.

I laughed. "That's hilarious! You totally fooled Amu." HE was relieved that I didn't hate him. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I still love you, _Nadeshiko_- koi." He smiled, bent down, and kissed me again.

**Ean: Is Rima too OOC with the whole accepting thing? I thought this was fun to write and I did it in November so don't judge me.  
Nexa: stay tuned for Rima Has Issues: THe rewrite, coming soon.  
Alexenne: We're not deleting the original until the new one comes out, so you can check it out if you want.  
Ean: It was my first fic after I posted the first three chapters of Pretty Little Loner, and let's face it, those sucked.  
Nexa: Anywho, see you soon!**


	8. Rima Has Issues

**Ean: Finally, I posted something. Sorry it wasn't Pretty Little LOner.  
Alexenne: THis is the long awaited rewrite of RIma Has Issues, the song is Issues by Sick Puppies.  
Nexa: Suposedly, someone named Sweet Laya reviewed saying she wanted a happy ending. Instead, she got this.  
Ean: FYI, the song is playing while Rima thinks.**

I ran from his house, tears pouring down my face. He told me everything would be okay. He lied.

I want to wake up I've been walking in my sleep too long. Wake up. So sick of dreaming. I want to slow down. Want to be part of what is happening around me. Without breathing. Without feeling. Without screaming. So I'm leaving.

My radio was blaring as I drove my car down the street. I had to get away. Away from them. Away from everyone.

Dating Nagihiko Fujisaki had been a dream come true. But that's all it was. A dream. I was walking on air. I was too dumb to see what was going on around me. I don't need to feel this anymore. I'm tired of holding in the screaming.

_I'm consciously unconscious. Why am I filled with hate? I'd like to blame my parents. I'm sure you'd do the same. Swallow the hurt Spit out the drug that's too afraid. _

Haha. Yeah. It's my parents' fault I don't trust anyone. I hate everyone. I swallowed the hurt to a place where no one could see. And I had spit it out. I had told Nagi that I was afraid. Afraid that some other girl would come and steal him. He just laughed.

_I turn the page to a chapter that they thought was just a phase, but it consumed me. Without feeling. Without breathing. Now I'm leaving._

Maybe Nagi was just a phase. That's what my parents thought. They also thought comedy was a phase, but they were wrong. I still love it, even if Kusukusu had returned to her egg.

_I'm consciously unconscious. Why am I filled with hate? I'd like to blame my parents. I'm sure you'd do the same. Swallow the hurt. Spit out the drug that's too afraid._

I blame Mama and papa for that too. They never believed in me. They discouraged my dreams.

_I've been hiding, drowning. I've been running, starving. I've been feeling, nothing. _

I've been hiding my emotions and drowning in my insecurities. I ran from my true feelings until they starved me to the point that I blurted them out, without class, without thought. But he didn't reject me. I felt everything good. Now I feel nothing.

_I'm consciously unconscious. Why am I filled with hate? I'd like to blame my parents. I'm sure you'd do the same. Swallow the hurt. Spit out the drug that's too afraid._

I really want someone to blame for all this. But the only person to blame is myself. My own stupid self.

The song ended. I pulled into a gas station. Instead of getting out, I rested my head against the wheel. What was I doing? What was really happening here?

_Tap, tap! _My eyes swooped towards the window. Outside stood a color I didn't want to see right now. Purple and I are in a constant love/ hate relationship.

Unconsciously, my finger pressed down on the lock button. I heard some more yells and knocks, but went back to my trance. Why couldn't I forgive him? Why couldn't he have told me the truth.

_Snick! _The passenger door popped open and he climbed into my Dodge Ram. Damn, I forgot to lock that door.

"Rima?" My ex- boyfriend whispered my name. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It brought back memories; good memories.

"It's not what you think." This time, I did look at him. I took in his concerned look that was masking his anger that was masking… love? Why couldn't he be easy to read? He's the one that is always in control and solves everything. I loathe him. I hate him. I… love him?

"Then what is it, Fujisaki. Please, share your infinite wisdom with me." I was being harsh. I didn't care.

"It's not what you think. I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not that. She's my sister." Things started to unravel. I needed to cover up my confusion.

"You not knowing something? That's a first. Your sister? That's not what your mother said. I quote: 'Rima, dear, the future Mrs. Fujisaki is coming so please make yourself scarce. You don't need to make more problems for poor Nagihiko.'"

"Why would she say that?" His mouth was open and he looked just as confused as I was.

"Maybe because it's true! That girl is your bride to be, so stop lying to me! Stop making up excuses and playing with my heart. You knew, we both know you knew." Fresh tears were wetting my cheeks. "Tell me why. Tell me why you came here. Tell me why you care. Tell me why you lie."

I struck something. "I may be many things, but I am not a liar. I am not God. I don't know everything. I can't solve all your problems." He leaned in close to me a breathed cool air on my neck. "But Rima, that won't keep me from trying. I came here because I care about you. I care about you because I love you. I love you because you're you: strong, beautiful, brave, stubborn, and honest. I lie to protect you."

"I don't need protection." It came out as a whisper. I wanted to forgive him, but I didn't have a reason yet. "You still lied. Who is that girl?"

He sat back and threw his hands up in exasperation. "I didn't lie! That girl is my twin sister, Nadeshiko. She is the new Mrs. Fujisaki because I gave her the estate so that I could be with you. The head of the household must marry into a rich family, and let's face it, that's not you."

My brain hurt. HE did it for me? He gave it all up for me? "Rima," he continued, "I love you. I plan on being with you as long as you accept me. I love you, got it?"

"I- I love you too." He captured my trembling lips in his own. MY anger faded away and was replaced with love. I had been missing this love for years, ever since my parents forgot what it was. I needed his love. "Forgive me. Love makes us do stupid and irrational things."

He chuckled, moving his mouth a few inches form my own. "I know the feeling. Please do one more stupid and irrational thing for me; please, Rima Mashiro, will you marry me?"

My heart pounded. "Yes! Oh, God, yes!" I threw my arms around him.

No matter how jealous I get or how angry he makes me, I will always love my soon to be husband, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

**Alexenne: It was a happy ending!  
Nexa: Unless you're an Amu and Nagihiko fan or wanted to marry Nagi yourself...  
Ean: I hope you liked it. I finally got over writer's block, but now I have tests all next week...**


	9. Would It Kill You?

**Ean: New AmuTo, yada yada yada, happy birthday Rima, blah blah blah, Do not own... GO!**

Wow. How could I have only just noticed Tadase Hotori? He was a god, a prince! How had this gone unnoticed? I, Amu Hinamori, cannot wait for school to start. That's a first. Why does summer have to be so long? I won't make a move until we enter sixth grade. It will give me time to get to know him. He's sure to fall for me.

I entered school on the first day. My ego was inflated, and I was confident that my patience had paid off. I walked straight up to my prince charming.

"Hey, Tadase-kun." I flipped my hair and smiled. He barely glanced at me before going back to his book. So much for that plan.

I need a better plan…

"Hinamori Amu, right?" I turned towards the boy who had just spoken. He had dark hair that almost looked blue and firey blue eyes. His posture was shy, but he was smiling.

Not wanting to do to him what Tadase had done to me, I replied, "That's me. Who are you?"

He frowned a little. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. We hung out with the same group over the summer?"

Oh. It was that guy. Wasn't he Utau's cousin or something? "Sorry." I said with a smile. "It's the first day. I'm a little confused."

He smiled back. "Do you want to hang out sometime? I'm actually a ninth grader. I just help out in this class from time to time. I could show you around."

A 'no thank you' was forming on my lips until I happened to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were so innocent. How could I refuse him? "Sure."

We took our respective seats and I pondered over my decision. It was just a friendly gesture, right?

* * *

Wow, Ikuto moved quickly. Right now, we were sitting next to each other at lunch. All the people who we spent summer with were there, too. Rima, Yaya, and Utau were giving me knowing looks. I have a strong feeling that they really don't know what they think they know.

"Amu-chan?" I looked at the boy. Ikuto had just asked me a question, right?

I flash him a smile. "Of course, Ikuto-kun."

He smiled back, looking relieved. "Thanks. Meet me at the theater at five tonight, okay?"

I nodded my head dumbly. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Hi, Ikuto-kun!" I called to the boy as I got out of the car . My dad gave him a once over, then nodded his approval. That was weird. My dad never approved of boys.

"Yo." He sounded confident, but Ikuto's smile was shy. He tugged on his cerulean scarf nervously. He didn't look bad in fitting black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt.

We entered the building and got our tickets. They were for Tangled. What kind of guy took a girl to a Disney movie?

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked once we were in front of the screen.

I shrugged. "Do you mind sitting up front?"

"Not at all." He took my hand and led me to the front row. When we sat, I took off my red jacket, revealing the black tank top underneath. I tucked in behind my white clad legs and the movie started. Wow, our outfits were reversed. That might be a little creepy.

"Shit!" Ikuto whisper yelled as the previews started. "I forgot to ask if you wanted anything. I can go grab something if you want."

"That's fine." I replied awkwardly. Could this boy _be _anymore of a kiss-ass? But one look at his expression revealed to me that he really did care.

The movie wasn't too bad. I actually liked it a bit. I guess it was better than being dragged to an action flick.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Ikuto asked as we exited the theater.

"Yeah. It was sweet." I looked around the parking lot for my dad. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "It was okay… for a princess movie." He smirked. I was taken aback. This innocent boy actually looked hot when he smirked.

I checked my watch. It was only seven thirty? I told my dad to pick me up at eight. "I don't get picked up until eight. Do you mind staying with me?"

He smiled at me. "It would be my pleasure." We sat down on the curb and didn't say anything. "So…" He scanned the parking lot. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" He pointed to a small shop on the other side of the lot.

I checked my watch again. It was only seven forty two. "Sure." He grabbed my hand again and we started the short walk. His hand felt good in mine. It was slightly cold, but big enough to cover mine completely. At least he wasn't sweating.

He pulled me through the doors and up to the counter. "Hi." The lady greeted. "What can I get you?"

"One scoop of chocolate please." He answered and looked at me. "What would you like Amu-chan?"

I glanced at the menu. "I guess I'll try the strawberry. Just one scoop please." The lady handed us our cones and Ikuto paid.

As we walked back, Ikuto lapped at his happily. "Isn't chocolate a bit childish?" I remember Tadase liking vanilla and that was much more mature.

He shrugged. "It's always been my favorite."

I took a quick lick at mine and made a face. "Ew. Their strawberry sucks."

Ikuto looked from his half-eaten scoop to my full one. "If you want, we can go back. I'd be happy to get you a new one."

I shook my head. "That's fine. You don't need to waste your money."

He kept looking at the ice creams. "Would you be happy if we traded?"

I felt bad, but I really wanted ice cream. "Yes please. Thank you." I said as we traded.

My tongue wandered over where his had been. The chocolate really was good. Ikuto started eating the strawberry, but it was with much less enthusiasm. I could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Amu-chan…" Ikuto started taking but stopped as we sat down again.

"Yes, Ikuto-kun?" I prompted. What does he have to say now?

"Will," he took a deep breath, "you go out with me?" The last words ran together and he blushed a bit.

I stared at his rosy face. I should have expected this. Damn, I did expect this. I was just hoping it didn't happen.

A rejection was at the tip of my tongue when I really started to think about it. Would going out with Ikuto make Tadase jealous? I mean, Ikuto isn't that bad. If my plan didn't work, then I'd go out with Ikuto until I found a reason not to. This new plan might actually work!

"I… I'd love to Ikuto-kun." He smiled up at me, but his fiery eyes looked shocked. Was he really that doubtful of me? I stared into those eyes, seeing them burn like the hottest flame.

A horn honked and I saw my dad's car in front of us. "See you tomorrow Ikuto-kun!" I yelled at him as I raced to the car, waving. I won't regret this, right?

* * *

It's February, and I've been going out with Ikuto for a while now. It's okay, I guess. I can't complain. Tadase has finally noticed me!

But I think Ikuto has noticed Tadase noticing me as well. He tries to steer me clear of him. Can't he see that he's ruining my plan?

Fake dating is weird. I just pretend that I'm hanging out with a friend. I shy away every time Ikuto tries to kiss me, though. I don't want my first kiss to be a fake, you know? It needs to be special.

"Hey, Tadase-kun." I say to my prince as we walk down the deserted hallway.

"Greetings Amu-chan. How are you?" He smiled that heart-melting smile of his. I practically saw his teeth sparkle.

"I'm fine." We walked in silence, both of us thinking.

"Amu-chan, are you dating Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" He stared at me again, still sparkly.

I hesitated. If I said no, I'd be lying. But if I said yes, Tadase wouldn't ask me out. "Not really. I think he wants to, but I'm waiting for someone else."

"Well while you're waiting, would you like to go to the movies with me?" What Is up with guys and movie dates? It's so cliché. Wait… did Tadase just ask me to the movies?

"I… O-of course! I'd love to!" I was squealing with joy internally. Some hint of it must have shown externally as well. He gave me a smug look.

"Who exactly were you waiting for Amu-chan?" I looked down at my feet.

"This guy." I said airily, trying to pull off cool and spicy. "He has blonde hair and is about yay tall." I held my hand level with his head. "He's really confident and likes to read. There are even some rumors that he's kind of cute. But I've yet to believe them." I wink at him. "Know where I can find this guy? He has some convincing to do."

He smirked. Wow, this was even more surprising than when Ikuto did it. But it was hotter on Ikuto. On Tadase, he just looks sadistic. "Meet me tomorrow at the theater around four thirty." He walked off.

"Yes!" I squealed and did a little dance. One of my plans had actually worked!

"So, you're really excited about this guy, aren't you?" A blue haired phantom stepped out from the shadows. "I must have heard you wrong the night I asked you out. I could have sworn you said yes. Did I miss something?"

"Ikuto…" His words sounded hurtful, but his eyes looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I wanted to give you a chance, but I couldn't get over Tadase."

His eyes turned to ice. His eyes that had always burned with passion had frozen over. Who knew that something that was once so hot could turn so cold? "Did you even try? Did you ever try to get over Tadase? Did you ever give me a fighting chance?" His voice cracked. "Would it kill you to give me a chance? Would it kill you to just let it work itself out? I did everything for you, Amu. What did you do for me?"

With that, he turned and walked away. I guess everything didn't work out after all.

* * *

"Rima!" I whined to my friend on the phone. "The best thing ever just happened!"

"Did you finally let Ikuto kiss you?" Rima was a die-hard AmuTo fan.

"No…" This brought back Ikuto's final words. What had I done for him besides break his heart?

"Amu? Are you still there?" I looked at the receiver.

"Yeah. Actually, Tadase finally asked me out."

"But aren't you going out with Ikuto?" She sounded more mad than curious.

"Not anymore. I think we kind of broke up…"

"Amu, was this before or after you said yes to Tadase?" She knew me so well.

"It was right after. He kind of heard me say yes…"

"Amu, you are going to regret this to Hell and back. When you realize how much better Ikuto is, I'm going to be the one to say I told you so."

"Whatever Rima. This is my life, not yours." I hung up. Who was she to tell me how to live my life?

* * *

"You're late Amu-chan."

"Sorry!" I squeaked at the blonde boy as I hopped out of the car. My dad glared daggers at Tadase.

"I'll be here at seven. Sharp." Was his command as he drove away.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked my dream boy eagerly.

"The Roommate. Ever heard of it?" he glanced at me.

I made a face. "It sounded kind of stupid."

He gave me a look. "You dare insult me commoner?"

I giggled, but he looked serious. "I'll give it a try."

He took my hand and led me to the candy counter. "Vanilla Pocky please." The lady sorted through their inventory. "Would you like something, Amu-chan?"

I looked at my options. "Chocolate ice cream please." Tadase gave me a look.

"Chocolate is so immature. I would expect more from cool and spicy Amu Hinamori. How about strawberry?"

I flushed from both embarrassment and anger. "Strawberry is gross."

My date looked back and forth between the counter and me. "How about we settle on vanilla ice cream then?"

I took the offered cone grudgingly. What did Tadase have against chocolate?

Yep, I was right. That movie was pretty stupid. But Tadase was so engrossed with it. He didn't even react when I tried to hold his hand.

The movie ended at six forty five. "Tadase-kun, will you please wait with me?"

The blonde prince looked over at me. "Not tonight. I have important stuff to do. See you at school tomorrow, alright?" He walked off with his cell phone to his ear.

I reviewed tonight. It wasn't bad, per say, but it wasn't good either. Ikuto's date was better. I hated to admit that. At least Tadase took me to the candy counter, but I don't think he would have cared if he had forgotten. The movie wasn't Disney, but it was obvious he didn't consider my taste. I guess Tadase Hotori was a dream. I had impossible expectations with him. With Ikuto, I expected nothing and he gave me everything. Why do I keep remembering that? And why do I believe it?

A horn honked and I checked my cell phone. It was seven. I climbed into the car and turned my back on this symbolic place. Why did the milestones of my life keep occurring at this theater?

* * *

"Amu! Take Yaya's quiz!" I sighed and raised my head from my arms. Yaya was sitting on my desk with Rima behind her. I just wanted to nap until the starting bell rang.

"What is it Yaya?"

"Pick one: Day or night?" I mulled over this.

"Night. It's more mysterious."

"Black or white?"

I looked at my mostly black uniform. "Definitely black."

"Summer or winter?" That one was hard. Summer was so relaxing, but winter was so pretty and I got to see my friends.

"Winter…"

"Last question: chocolate or vanilla?"

This one I answered with no hesitation. "Chocolate for sure."

Rima looked at me with a knowing smirk. "Is it rude to say I told you so?"

I looked away. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Really Amu? Are you seriously going to play that game? I know it, you know it, and I'm pretty sure all those AmuTo fangirls know it. Admit it, you miss Ikuto."

AmuTo fangirls? "Yeah right. Dream on!"

"Stop denying it. I'll make you realize it sooner or later."

"Rima, I swear if you keep pushing AmuTo, I'll push RimaHiko. Do you really want that to happen?"

She looked away and blushed slightly. "So how was your TadAmu date?"

"It was amazing." I lied.

She smiled coyly. "You suck at lying Amu. What really happened? Did he try to get in your pants?"

Yaya looked between us. "What does 'get in your pants' mean?"

We both stared at the innocent girl. "No." I replied. "Tadase did not try to seduce me."

We had been so busy talking that we didn't hear the bell ring. "Hinamori," the teacher said, "would you like to share with us what you are talking about?"

I blushed. "No thank you."

"How about you come sit next to Tsukiyomi here instead of chit chatting with your girlfriends."

I reluctantly obliged. It was awkward sitting next to the boy I had brutally used. He smelled good, like milk chocolate. How had I never noticed his scent before?

Sitting there, I remembered our time together. It might have only been a few months, five to be exact, but we did many things. I could only appreciate them now that they were gone.

I giggled, remembering Halloween. I had been an angel, but Ikuto thought I was a bird. He was a cat so he found it very amusing to play with my wings.

I remember when we hung out at the mall and made a bet. If I could embarrass the security guard, he would wear a dress. I won by asking him where I could buy tampons. He called a rematch so I went back and asked about condoms. It was hilarious seeing Ikuto in that black, lacy dress. To be nice, I only made him try it on instead of wear it around. I think I still have the blackmail photo somewhere.

There was also the day we went to the forest. We started chasing each other until we were lost in the trees. That was fine with us. That was one of the few times I wasn't thinking about Tadase. We ran ourselves out if breath in a small clearing. That was our almost first kiss.

I miss those days so much... How could I have never known that the best days I had ever spent, the best breaths I had ever taken, were with him? Now they were gone.

"With every breath, you are dying." I whisper under my breath. Ikuto must have heard me because his head turned slightly in my direction.

I wonder if he is coming to Rima's party tonight.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Rima!" We all yell as she blows out the candles.

"Thirteen already. My baby's growing up so fast!" Utau slung her arm around Rima's shoulder and wiped away nonexistent tears.

Yaya and I giggled as the boys cut into the cake.

I had been so caught up in my own drama that I hadn't noticed that we've been hanging out with the same group since summer. Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, Utau, Yaya, Rima, and myself were here. Ikuto was here, too.

Rima started opening her presents. "Utau!" She yelled as she hit the blonde girl. "Why the hell did you get me this?" Rima was holding up a fire truck red thong. Her face was the same color.

Utau shrugged with a sinister smile on her face. "Why the hell not? It's like the condom concept: You'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

"That doesn't apply to sexy underwear!" Rima only then realized that there were guys around and quickly shoved the offending article back in the bag.

"Jeez. I'm happy I decided against buying you actual condoms." Utau remarked.

"Utau!" Rima yelled. I giggled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Rima. I want to give you your gift privately."

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Why does it need to be private?"

"Because, " I explained, "If I gave you this in front of everybody, you'd probably hit me."

Hell, she'd probably still hit me with no one around.

She hesitantly took the black box from me. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she pulled the chain out.

Attached to it was a dark amethyst heart with a golden web encasing it. She popped the locket open and inside it read: _Purple and yellow go together like you and me._

Ow. Yeah, she hit me. "Amu!" She cried.

"What?" I tried to act innocent. "It sounded cute when I read it in your notebook."

"That was private!" The poor girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"What was private?" A familiar voice asked. We both turned to see Nagihiko.

"N-nothing." Rima blushed and closed the locket. His eyes were on it.

"Isn't jewelry something you get from a boyfriend?" He was one to talk. He got her earrings. One was a teardrop and one was a star.

I winked at him. "Friends help you find your heart while boyfriends help you fill it." They both blushed.

"Is your heart full Amu-chan?" I tried to follow the distant voice and found myself face to face with Ikuto. Rima and Nagihiko had gone inside so it was just us two.

"Not really." I replied honestly.

"So kiddy king wasn't your prince charming after all." He said it as a statement, not a question.

I snorted. "You have no idea. Did you know that he has something against chocolate?"

The ice in Ikuto's eyes melted a bit. "Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "Yep. Rima was so happy to say 'I told you so.'"

He smirked. Ooh, sexy. "She wasn't a TadAmu fan?"

"Where do you people get these terms?" I skewered him with my eyes. "Would it surprise you that Rima is AmuTo?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you get to be first?"

I smirked this time. "Because I'm cooler than you."

He stuck his tongue out. "First is the worst, second is the best."

I scoffed. "You're really reverting to nursery rhymes? How immature." But I stuck my tongue out at him back.

"Oh, right. You prefer the serious types." He rolled his eyes.

"It's good to have some fun every once in a while." We had steadily gotten closer. "Between you and me, Tadase needs to get that stick out of his ass and loosen up."

Ikuto chuckled. "I couldn't agree more." I gazed into his orbs as they slowly defrosted. My beloved fire was returning.

"Would it kill you if I kissed you?" My breathing stopped. Did I want Ikuto to be my first kiss?

Yes, more than anything.

"No, but it might kill me if you don't."

My lips touched his. Sparks didn't fly and the world didn't stop, but it felt right. My hands were on his shoulders and his at my waist.

It might not have been magical, but it was perfect.

It didn't fall short of my expectations because with Ikuto, I had no expectations. I just had him. And that's all I wanted.

* * *

_Spent that summer feeling sorry, like I thought I'd never get to September, so I loafed around intent to wait for it.  
Oh things were shaping up to take a while, all that waiting, not a single smile.  
Oh and it's so hard to spend all winter, wanting summer like you couldn't bear the cold.  
__Six months later it's a bummer, like it instantly got old.  
Oh, things were playing out just like I'd thought, no sense staying bent over what's not.  
Oh, is it so hard? Would it kill you just to let it all work out?  
Tryin' so hard just to break it down. I somehow didn't see it till just now, till now.  
One day you knew you were letting every worthwhile breath just pass right through you, and with each one you drew nearer to your death.  
But I've got so much on my plate sometimes. I try not to let it bog me down, I know. Oh everybody told me so._

**Alexenne: SOng is Would It Kill You? By Hellogoodbye.  
Ean: Hope you liked it! I even added some RimaHiko for Rima's birthday even though it's a day late.  
Nexa: Ean really wanted to make Tadase like he was in Unapproachable by JellyBeanHeiress. Especially chapter five ;)  
Alexenne: The inscription was stolen from Riri- Chi's profile.  
Ean: I plan on making one chapter for each couple. Even ones I don't support. Tell me ones you want.  
Nexa: May it be because you like the couple or just htink it would be funny.  
Alexenne: Ean found the perfect song for an IkuTau. **


	10. All My Loving

**Ean: Hola! Been awhile, eh? Hmm, I think I'm a wee bit hyper. No clue why.  
Alexene: Song is All My Loving by the Beatles but out version is sang by Jim Sturgess!  
Nexa: Whatever . Just be happy that you guys got some Kaiya.**

**_Flashback_**

_"Kairi! Yaya came to see you off!" That she did. Yaya bounced up to me, her ginger pigtails bouncing as well. "Will you miss Yaya?" Of course he would! She was all he thought about! He had even missed a question on his science test because he put Yaya instead of diamond. Hard- headed, bright, clear, and lustrous Yaya._

_"You know that Yaya will miss Kairi, right?" Yaya had gotten closer. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her pink lips to his cheek. A voice announced that his plane had arrived, so she ran off, waving._

Stupid parents. Stupid sister. Didn't they know that they had ruined his life? They had taken him away from her!

Kairi lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and remembered those lips on his cheek. He tried to move that feeling onto his own lips. He imagined that he was kissing her. No, not Amu, Her. His precious Yaya.

Yaya had gotten even cuter since he firsts met her. How beautiful would she be when he came back? Would he ever come back?

Kairi rolled onto his stomach from his back. To keep his mind off of these things, he switched the television on. Power Rangers: Samurai was on. Musashi was copying their moves.

"Those monsters are obviously fake." The fake monsters couldn't distract the love struck boy. He tried imagining her lips again, but it wasn't working.

"Musashi, what if I come back and Yaya kisses me for real? I don't know what to do!" The chara looked at his bearer as if he was wearing a pink tutu.

"When have you ever cared about that before?" Kairi picked up the bear Yaya had given him as a going away present.

"I wasn't in love before." He hugged the bear tightly. It smelt sweet, like Yaya.

"Love is a very noble emotion, but do not let it distract you." Musashi went back to practicing.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Kairi did a total attitude flip. "Love is just a chemical reaction that makes human beings have the desire to reproduce. This could happen with anyone, it's just coincidental that I noticed it with Yaya." But at the mention of her name, Kairi softened again.

He stared at the bear intently. "Maybe I can…" He pushed his mouth on the bear's face. It felt weird. When he pulled away, he noticed Musashi staring at him again. "What?"

"Did you just practice kissing a bear?" Kairi blushed.

"No! I was practicing mouth to mouth resurrection on it!" He was lying of course.

"Why are you so worried? Yaya will like you for you, even if you have never kissed a girl." The door opened behind Musashi.

"You've never kissed a girl?" His older sister, Yukari, entered his room.

Kairi groaned into his bear. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Yukari took the bear out from under him and stroked its nose. "Why is your bear wet?" She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"No! It wasn't that! I was practicing CPR, I swear!" Kairi was blushing so red.

She just shook her head and smiled. "So you like Yaya Yuiki? I thought she was a little too immature for you."

"Yaya is perfect! She's is energetic and honest. Too bad I didn't realize this until just before I left…" Kairi wanted to cry. This whole thing was so stupid.

Yukari sat down next to him and flicked his nose. "If you miss her so much, why don't you just call her?"

"I don't know her number…" The dejected boy mumbled. Then he brightened. "But I could write her a letter!"

"Do you have her address?" Musashi wanted to help his master.

Kairi deflated again. "No…"

"Email her." His sister handed him a file. "I have her address right here." Kairi took the folder tentatively.

"Thank you." Kairi found the name and gave the folder back, not wanting to invade Yaya's privacy.

Yukari messed up Kairi's hair and then left her little brother alone. Kairi sat at his desk and flipped open his laptop. He logged onto his email account.

To:Loveybaby3. charanet

From: Sanjo. Kairi .charanet

Subject:To Ace

After settling on that, Kairi now had to write the message. What to say? He couldn't just confess outright. If had to send friendly. But it couldn't sound too out of character. What was a boy to do?

Dear Yaya Yuiki,

It is I, Kairi Sanjo. The former jack? You were right when I left. I am missing you. I miss the other guardians too, but you especially. Does that make me a creeper? I apologize for the sudden letter, but I wanted to talk to you. This really has no point and is probably a waste of your precious time. How is school? Are you keeping up with your studies? Your birthday is in two months, nine days exactly. You will be fifteen, right? I do not know why I remembered this. I hope to come back to Seiyo soon. Yukari might move back to manage Utau Hoshina. She said I could stay with her. Would you like that? No matter what, I will not forget you Ace.

All My Love,

Kairi Sanjo

The boy was blushing like Amu. He wanted to go back and delete everything, but he restrained himself and pressed the send button.

Off the letter went and redder the boy went. Would she get it? Would she reply? How would she react? Had she gotten a boyfriend? Was it Kukai Souma? So many questions!

Ping!

Kairi looked at the screen to see one new message.

To: Sanjo. Kairi .charanet

From:

Subject: RE: Ace

Hi Kairi-kun! I'm so happy to hear from you! Of course we missed you! I can't wait for you to come back! Thanks for reminding me! I can't wait for my birthday! When is yours? Meh. I could care less about school. It is sooo boring! I'll never think of you as a creeper. Do you still have glasses? I hope you upgraded to contacts. You look so much cuter without them! When you get here, Yaya's going to give you a huge hug, mmkay? Can't wait!

3 Yaya

Kairi smiled to himself. Yaya would never change.

* * *

Kairi stepped off the plane tentatively. What would happen this time? He had been messaging Yaya constantly, but he hadn't actually seen he since he left as a thirteen-year-old. Now he was sixteen and still as shy and in love. The only thing that had changed was that his glasses were gone and he was a few inches taller. His sister had gone ahead and missed it when an average sized girl with long ginger hair tackled her younger brother to the airport's floor.

"Kairi-kun! I missed you!" Her arms were on either side of his neck and her face was hovering above his. She was propping herself up. This wouldn't do. Kairi raised an arm to cup her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was chaste and he smiled sheepishly when it was over.

"Hello." Kairi greeted. Yaya blushed but smiled.

"Hi. Can we do that again?" They sat up and he offered her his hand like a gentleman. This time, they were standing when their lips met.

"Did you ever know that I loved you?" Kairi asked when her lips pulled away.

Yaya rolled her eyes. "Duh! You always signed your emails with all my love. It was kind of obvious." Kairi blushed. Yaya just smiled and pressed her lips against his briefly. "But Yaya doesn't mind because Yaya loves you too."

The world kept going. Kairi's parents were wondering where he was. Yaya's friends were wondering where she was. You could see planes landing and taking off in the window. Passengers were passing them as they boarded and unloaded. But the couple just stood there pressed together, content in their own personal time stop.

* * *

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you. I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you. All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true. Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true and then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you. All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true. All my loving, all my loving, all my loving, I will send to you.

**Ean: Argh! It's so hard to write email addresses! And I suck at writing from Kairi's POV. Evil genius, anyone?  
Alexenne: Next one will either be RimaHiko or one involving Tadase fo his birthday.  
Nexa: Should we do TadAmu, UtaDa, TadaShiko, or... ooo... TadaHiko?  
Ean: You know you want it. Well, Au revior!**


	11. Grace Kelly

**Ean: I feel triumphant! I write a TadAmu and didn't die! I also survived writing this on the computer that I'm sharing with my aunt, sister, mom, and grandma this week. That was hard.  
Alexenne: Song is Grace Kelly by Mika. It just fit so perfectly!  
Ean: Tofuu Logan also did a RimaHiko version for me, but I really wanted to do one too.  
Nexa: This may be obvious, but I feel compelled to tell you that Tokyopop owns Shugo Chara and whoever produces Mika owns Grace Kelly.**

"I'm sorry Tadase, but I think I love Ikuto."

"Damn it Amu! Can't you see that I like you more? He's just going to break your heart!" Fresh tears made parallel lines down her face. My words echoed through the garden as her footsteps tapped rapidly on the stone walkway. A door slammed and she was gone.

My labored breath was all I could hear. Why didn't she like me? There is only one way to find out

I follow her and eventually catch up. My fingers are embracing her arm, never wanting to let go. "Please, talk to me Amu."

Her wet eyes were gazing towards the ground. "Why? Do you want to make me cry again?"

I cringed. "I promise that it won't happen again."

Her eyes glanced up and I knew I had a chance. "Why don't you like me? Am I not attractive enough? Am I just too ugly?"

Amu giggled but didn't say anything. We walked down the sidewalk as I tried to think of other reasons. "Am I not perverted enough? Do I not flirt enough? Do you want me to act like Ikuto?" She blushed and shook her head.

"Amu, for you I would turn my back on things I love, or I would learn to like new things. I'm sorry if I've never said this before, but I happen to be a bit shy."

The rosette just gazed at the dark clouds above us. A smile played on her lips.

I tried again. "How hard do I need to try? Amu, tell me why you don't like me."

"I don't know." She says in a soft voice.

"Amu, I tried being like Kiseki." I winced at the memory.

"Pink commoner, I demand you bow down before your king! Love me and worship me!" I had laughed evilly and Amu had rolled her eyes while the others just gawked.

Amu tried to stifle her laughter as she remembered also. The tears had dried on her cheeks and I longed to kiss them away. "That's just sad." She commented after she gained control.

"So I tried to be like Ikuto-nii." I blushed at that memory. I don't do perverted very well. "I'm going mad with all these identity changes!"

"Do you want me to be like Kukai? I can be carefree and athletic. How about Ikuto? I'll work on being a playboy. Heck, I can even be like Nadeshiko!" Amu just shook her head as rain started to fall on our heads.

This was really irritating me. Why couldn't she cooperate? "Do you want me to be mean and bossy? Do you want me to act all smart and mysterious like Nagihiko? I'll be anything and everything you want."

We headed towards a nearby shop. Amu's hair was darkening and dripping. I'm pretty sure my hair is doing the same thing. "Amu, do I have to be a controlling jerk? Do I have to smart and boring like Kairi? You have outrageous requests!" It doesn't matter that Amu has barely said anything this whole time. Her silence is rejection enough. My anger built. I yanked the shop door open roughly and waited for her to enter.

We were surrounded by books and not many people. I started shifting through some stacks rather roughly.

"Getting mad isn't going to help." Amu finally speaks and she says that? Couldn't she have at least answered one of my questions? I stomped over to the self help section.

"Do you need some help? There must be some Dummies book on love life." I start rifling through the stacks, trying to do anything to keep my mind off of her.

"That's not very nice." She comments as she places her soft hand on my arm.

"Please, if you don't mean it, don't do it." I say as I brush her hand off. "Baby, is there any way to change your mind?"

I realized my slip up to late. We both endured the awkward silence. "You're going to kill me one day Amu."

"How so?" There was a hint of a smile beneath the curious expression.

I groan slightly. "Because I worry. I worry about you not liking me. I worry about the fact that you don't like yourself." Her eyes widen. "You have four charas and are constantly doubtful."

She looks away from me. "I never asked you to worry."

I slam a book back on the shelf. "I'm sorry, _your majesty_." I do a mock bow. "Forgive me for being a burden."

"Don't be such an ass." Amu runs her fingers along the book spines. "It's good to know that someone worries."

"Amu, the number of people that love and care about you is equivalent to the amount of books on these shelves." My sweeping hand gestured to the many books that coated the walls.

"Tadase, sometimes you sound wiser than your age allows." She takes my hand and leads me out the door. Rain is still hurtling to the pavement, but we walk anyway.

"Will you please tell me why you don't like me?" I felt desperate now and more than a little pathetic.

"It's not that I don't like you," Amu hesitates, "I just like Ikuto more. And besides, I'm not the right girl for you. You deserve someone like Amulet Heart." The waterworks started again, but this time they were less extravagant.

This just succeeded in pissing me off even more. "Fine, Whatever helps you sleep at night. We both know it's just a petty excuse to make you feel better about rejecting me."

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Amu, we all know they you hide behind a façade. Your character would look cooler if you were dating a mysterious high- schooler instead of the childish club president. I totally understand, no matter how pathetic it is."

"Don't lecture me about facades and pathetic! You just offered to pretend to be other people just to impress me!" Amu was yelling as more tears leaked out.

I sighed. "I can't take this anymore. Please, tell me the truth."

"No way! I'm leaving!" Amu stomped out in the rain, splashing through puddles and mixing the sky's sadness with her own.

Once again, I ran after her. "Wait."

She puts her hand over my own on her shoulder. "Say it."

"Say what?" Amu remained silent.

"Amu, I love you, but I can't show that to you if you don't let me."

She whips around, her pink hair brushing my face. "You said it!" She bounces up and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

My brain shut down. Her soft lips had touched mine. Those lips that were just like her hair in color and had said many hurtful and delightful words to me. "Huh?"

"I didn't think it would take so much, but you finally said it!" She was practically bouncing with glee. Her smile was radiant.

"I don't understand." Amu blushed like only she can.

"I only said that I loved Ikuto to make you jealous. I wanted to see how you'd react." I stared at her, dumbfounded. "I didn't think you'd go so far. I just wanted you to admit that you loved me."

"Amu, I've said that I loved you many times. I mean, how many times have I said it today?" She held up just her pointer finger and I thought back. Realizations hit me in the face about how many times I had said that I liked her, but never love.

The rain had gradually stopped. A rainbow bathed us in its colors. "By the way," Amu said, "I love you too."

We barely missed having that stereotypical kiss in the rain, but I think that a rainbow is much better than rain.

"Happy birthday Tadase." Amu whispered against my lips

I want to talk to you. The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you that won't happen again. Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like? I can be wholesome, I can be loathsome. I'm just a little bit shy. Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try? I try to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks are too sad. So I tried a little Freddie. I've gone identity mad. I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Got to be green, got to be mean, got to be everything more. Why don't like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door? Getting angry doesn't solve anything. How can I help you? How can I help it? How can I help what you think? Hello my baby. You're my baby, putting my life on the brink. Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you like yourself? Should I bend over? Should I look older just to be put on your shelf? I try to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks are too sad. So I tried a little Freddie. I've gone identity mad. I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Got to be green, got to be mean, got to be everything more. Why don't like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door? Say what you want to satisfy yourself. Hey! You only want what everybody else says you should want. I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Got to be green, got to be mean, got to be everything more. Why don't like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door! I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Got to be green, got to be mean, got to be everything more. Why don't like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door! Humphrey, we're leaving.

**Ean: Happy birthday Tadase! I hope I didn't totally ruin this. I don't think I do Tadase's POV very well.  
Alexenne: Have nice night!  
Nexa: Leave a nice review!**


	12. Over My Head

**Ean: I put sweat and blood into this, so please enjoy.**

People like to say 'I told you so.' It's human nature to boast about your achievements and try to one up everyone else. Some people even try proving that they knew what was going to happen to them. They describe it as a sense of dread that they naively ignored. I claim no such thing. I had no hint or suspicion that anything like this would happen. How could I? The possibility was so slim. Are you curious about what I am talking about? As I sit here, regretting and repenting, I might as well tell you my sordid tale.

**Day 1**

I was what was considered popular. It didn't feel any different than what I had felt before high school, and the only reason I knew something was different was because people told me. My friends were mostly guys who had a new girlfriend each week, each one prettier than the previous one. They would brag about how far they got and we would make crude jokes. Laughter and girls was what our friendship sustained on.

I have no idea how I got myself into this group. I have never flaunted girls and only had a rare date here and there. I had barely even kissed a girl in my lifetime. But these guys included me anyway. Maybe it was because my twin sister was dating one of them? The relationship between Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori has lasted the longest out of any of my friends. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was in the midst of his seduction plan he invented especially for a girl name Amu Hinamori. The guy who completed our group was a junior named Kukai Souma. He was a chronic flirt and had his eye on a gorgeous blonde named Utau Hoshina. She was Ikuto's younger sister by a year and he made sure Kukai didn't get farther than flirting. I wasn't so hot about my friend dating my sister either.

I have always felt awkward because I'm the only one without a prospective girlfriend. The guys never seemed to care until that fateful day in the lunchroom. Like I said before, I had no idea this was going to happen. It seemed like a normal day to me: Woke up early, double-checked last nights homework, skip breakfast, and get through boring classes with decent grades.

Lunch had been particularly gross that day. I remember this vividly. I had been minding my own business as Ikuto once again failed at getting Amu to follow him into the janitor's closet. He was dejected and acting a bit depressed as he sat himself back down next to us. "Why are girls so… bitchy?"

I almost choked on my water. "Uh…"

My twin removed her mouth from her boy friends long enough to glare and say, "Why are guys such dick heads?"

"Touché." Kukai grinned and pretended to gag as they went back to sucking face. I didn't have to pretend. "Utau's being unusually nasty today."

Ikuto smirked. "I'm betting that's because it's her time of the month. I had to take her to buy tampons last night." I knew my face matched Kukai's TMI look. Ikuto turned his dark eyes on me. "What bitch is haunting poor wittle Nagi's mind?"

I shrugged and picked up a burnt fry. Or was that supposed to be a fish stick? "No one special." So not true. I had just caught sight of the reason for the butterflies in my stomach. She was sitting at a table with Amu, Utau, and two freshmen I didn't know. Her lips pulled up in a smile and a laugh I couldn't hear emitted from the space between them.

Rima Mashiro was a sophomore just like me. She was above average in beauty and hung around the most sought after girls, even if I never saw a boy go after her. She was like me, on the edge.

Ikuto had caught me staring. "If you're lusting after my Amu, get ready to be neutered." That line had scared me then, but now I just laugh at the memory. I had shook my head. "No! I was just wondering who she was sitting with."

He assessed the group. "My sister and people below our speculation." That statement felt insulting then and still does now.

"How so?"

"One's a freshman, ick, and another's a _boy _freshman, double ick. And that other girl… she just doesn't seem worth it. I can tell from here that she's hard, and I'm pretty stubborn." I rolled my eyes. I should be put off because she wasn't easy?

The girl looked in our direction, as if she knew we were talking about her. I realized how close her table was and it had occurred to me that she might have actually heard us.

"I think she likes you." My stalker stare fest was cut short by these words. "Do you like her?" Everyone was looking at me as Ikuto asked these questions.

"You really think she likes me?" I avoided their question and tried to keep hope out of my voice.

"Maybe. But you don't like her, so it doesn't matter." His eyes widened and I now know that it was a sign that he had an idea. "The only way to find out is if you ask. I dare you to ask her out."

I shook my head before he even finished. "That's embarrassing. What if she says yes? Would I just tell he it was a joke?"

His smile turned mischievous. "If she says yes, go out with her. It won't hurt. Break up with her in a week if you don't like her." He leaned forward. "Do you like her?"

I didn't want to lie, and now I wish that I hadn't. "No." My friends thought I didn't have a girlfriend because I was picky. What if they knew that the real reason was because I was scared?

"Good." As if they had planned it, everyone got up and left me alone. Kukai had winked while Nadeshiko just rolled her eyes.

The students at Rima's table seemed to have sensed the same signal, for she was on her own. I sat next to her and cleared my throat. She faced me. "Hi."

She just looked at me for a few seconds. "Hi."

I had been looking down at my hands and thinking _it's just a dare, it's just a dare._ "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki." No recognition showed in her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

There, I had gotten it over with. But the expression on her face made me positive that she was going to reject me. Instead, in a way a have grown to love, she grabbed my arm and took charge. She led me to a quiet place in the library.

"You were dared to do this." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. I wanted to run, but her grip was like iron. "Tell your friends I said yes."

My eyes widened and I caught myself starting to smile. "Why?"

She sighed and finally let go of me. "Because my friends dared me to as well." We both sat in an awkward silence.

"So how are we doing this?" I asked.

Her eyes darted to mine before returning to the shelf in front of her. "How long did your friends say, a week?" I nodded. "So we pretend to go out for a week and then have a mutual break up. No kissing, no extra lying."

"That seems… boring." It really did. If I had to lie, I might as well lie about the good stuff.

"Tough cookies." She grabbed my hand and exited into the hall. She smiled at me in front of everybody and wrote her number on my hand. She left me staring at the black marks. I was way over my head.

The day went by with the main pivotal points being when I would catch sight of yellow in the hallway. My heart would quicken and my breathing would stop until it all resumed with a rush once I realized it wasn't her.

People started noticing how out of it I was during basketball practice.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?" The freshman that had been sitting with Rima was now standing in front of me. His eyes were narrow behind his wire rim glasses. I nodded and he continued. "I hear that you are now in a relationship with Rima Mashiro."

I stared at the wall, trying to act disinterested as even the sound of her name make my stomach clench. "You could say that." I directed my gaze at him and read the name on the back of his jersey. I had never paid much attention to Sanjo, number 2.

His glare intensified and he leaned closer, almost nose to nose. "You better not hurt her. If anything goes wrong, your ass is grass." I know I should have been at least a little worried, but all I could think about was how tall this freshman was and how stupid that line had sounded.

"You want me to be like you? Oh my bad, that's your face." The younger boy had touched his green hair self-consciously and stomped off. Freshmen are so dang entertaining!

After school, Rima and I walked hand in hand. A teacher had kept her after for being a smart-ass and she then had decided to walk with me. She swore it was only to keep up appearances and back then, I had believed her.

Her dark eyes were unfocused and she was humming a tune softly to herself. With her distracted, I could examine the girl I had lusted for, longed for, and maybe even loved. If only she were some random stranger, a nameless girl who meant nothing to me, a stranger. If that were so, I could pretend, I could go along with this crazy scheme and end up no worse for wear. But that didn't happen and never will happen.

No one ever talks about it, but out two groups were one once. Back in elementary school, we were all friends. Rima and I would argue and act like we couldn't stand one another. I always secretly admired her but I was too young to recognize it as love. Our friends always asked us to change and be nice to each other, and we'd agree, but neither of us was known for telling the truth. We didn't want to change and were content the way we were. But we did change. Their pressure was too much and we were thinking 'what the hell?' and decided to try something new. And that led us here, high- schoolers now, with no interaction with one another other than to amuse us. But that's how it has always been and maybe that's how it will always be. I should have learned from that how bad change could really be.

"Where do you want to go, Rima- chan?" I started swinging our hands between us and she untangled them in annoyance.

"Home." I followed her to the subway station.

"Then let me escort you there." She looked away and crossed her arms as we boarded the desolate train.

"Nagihiko, why did we never get along?" Her soft voice rose at the end and she reminded me of the child I once knew her as.

I look down into her eyes. "It was fun arguing."

"What changed?" A v formed above her nose and the corners of her mouth drooped.

"We got tired of it and grew up."

"Does growing up mean ditching old friends and becoming boring?"

Her statement made me smile involuntarily. "No, it means finding new friends and becoming wiser."

She picked at the worn out seat. "I liked me just the way I was." She looked back up at me briefly. "I liked how we were."

I rested my head back on the window. A piercing coldness crept up my neck. "I did too, but sometimes change is necessary."

"So is having your period. That doesn't mean that I have to like it." She clutched her sides and hunched in on herself. I had a sudden flash of fear as small sounds came from her. I was relieved when she looked up and a smile was on her face. She was laughing.

I smiled and laughed with her. This conversation was so ridiculous but entertaining. "The past is the past. All we have now is the future."

She loosened the grip on her shirt. "Did you get that from a fortune cookie?"

**Day 2**

'I never knew, I never knew that everything was fa-'

"Hello?" Despite my drowsiness, I had answered that call at two in the morning.

"Um Hi Nagihiko. Sorry to call you so early but, you know, since I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and all, I thought I'd just tell you that I'm going to be gone for a few days. Two, to be exact. My grandma's ill and yeah…" A cute feminine voice rushed these words into my nonfunctional ears.

I yawned to buy time as my sluggish mind processed he words. "Oh, yeah. All right Rima. Um, have fun, okay?"

She chuckled quietly. "Go back to bed, sleepy head. See you in a few days."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." The cell phone clicked off and I threw it into the darkness of my room. I fell back asleep and the conversation was nothing but a dream.

But it didn't stay a dream for long. When I got to school that day and realized that Rima wasn't there, I took time to actually think about our conversation.

I should be happy now that there were two less days to pretend but I was disappointed that I had less time to pretend I wasn't pretending.

"I'm having a party tonight. Who's in?" Ikuto scanned the lunch table lazily.

Kukai took the bait. "When, where, and who?"

Ikuto stretched slowly like a feline, keeping us in suspense. "My house at nine. Anyone and everyone." He winked. "Expect tons of hot girls."

This kind of party had never been my favorite and it was even less appetizing knowing that Rima wasn't there. I mean, she never really went anyway, but there had always been a chance.

"I'm totally in!" Kukai gave a thumbs- up and I saw Nadeshiko give her boyfriend puppy dog eyes. Tadase nodded towards Ikuto.

"What about you, Nagi?" Those dark orbs were turned on me. I knew that my answer affected my social status.

"I don't really feel like it. You know those parties are for single people to hook up and then pretend they were too drunk to remember the next day." So far, I had been able to avoid such a scenario, but you never know.

My older friend had rolled his eyes. "Come on. That's just what you need."

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" I loved using that excuse against him.

"Not really. It's all just a fake." He raised his eyebrows as if to accuse me of lying, which I was.

"But I have to date her for a week. What if she broke up with me because of this?" Ha. Watch him get out of that one.

"Technically, that's not true. If she broke up with you, you'd get out of the bet. You've proved what you needed to prove. You have nothing to lose from coming with us." His eyes had bore into mine and the sensation of me caving had occurred. I never truly believed anything he said, but I knew it would make me look bad to disagree with him. What would the world be like if people really said what they were thinking?

"Fine, I'll come." The words almost physically hurt as they escaped my mouth. Regret made me want to take them back, but Pride smothered his protests; Pride and his best friend Self-Loathing.

I entered the party fashionably late. Spirits were high and flowing. I made a point of avoiding the alcohol.

"Nagi, my man!" Kukai cheered as he slung an arm around my shoulder. Said arm was holding a plastic red cup that sloshed suspicious liquid on my gray shirt.

"Uh, hey." I was busy dabbing my shirt when another cup was thrust in my face.

"Drink." Ikuto ordered as I looked up.

I pushed it away. "No thanks. I'm not-"

"I said," his eyes were staring dangerously into mine, "drink."

I had no choice but to obey his order. Even thought the beer was weak, the alcohol burned as it slid down my throat. Scared of being ridiculed, I chugged the whole thing.

"Right on!" Kukai slapped my back while Ikuto just smirked. The stupid bastard had gotten his way.

Another cup was shoved into my hand and I reluctantly sipped at it. I didn't want to, but it seemed so easy. Was it possible to get addicted so soon?

The edges of my world blurred. A smile lit my face as I refilled my cup once again. Hey, these things were _fun_!

I made my way through the pulsating bodies, oblivious to numerous people sucking the face of anybody in reach on the couch and the girl playing the flesh flute in the corner. All was good.

On my fifth cup, Rima stopped entering my mind. I stopped for a moment when I had realized that something was missing. This something must have been important, but I was too drunk to care. All was good.

Some girl in a white tank top and pink miniskirt pushed herself against me. No time to think, just lips on lips, tongue on tongue. Her hands guided mine along her curves before pushing me down the hall and into a bedroom. Her lip-gloss was sweet, the bed soft. All was good.

Hands were up my shirt, her hands. Hands were up her shirt, my hands. I could tell that she had a high level of expertise as her hands moved lower. My anticipation built until, suddenly, all was not good.

I pushed the girl off. She shook her red curls in disbelief. "Stupid virgins." She muttered as I hauled ass to the bathroom. Five cups of beers worth of vomit heaved itself out of my stomach and into the porcelain.

Why am I such an idiot?

**Day 3**

My mouth was dry the next morning and I had a slight headache. Great, I had only drunk enough to give me a minor hangover. I had left the party last night right after puking my guts out.

A glass of water and a swig of mouthwash later, I was ready to go. Wait, how long did Rima say she was going to be gone?

The reminder of Rima let loose Guilt inside of me. He scolded me relentlessly for my affair with that girl. Who was that girl anyway? Red curls, rocking body… Saaya Yamabuki? Is it possible?

Saaya was _the _most bone-able girls. She had a reputation with the guys for never giving up when she wanted something. I was a both flattered and repulsed that she picked me and then let me go so easily. Either way, I had never had any interest in a slut like her.

I guess you could call it a normal day, me missing Rima and trying to avoid awkward situations with the guys. The only not normal thing was that Sanjo guy glaring at me. What the hell is his problem?

He was aggressive in basketball practice and he was benched. The coach is getting super strict wince we have a game coming up. It's not just any game either. It's the semi-finals against our rivals, SKA Academy. They were an elite school full of snobs.

I checked my cell phone to find a text from Rima:

**I'll be back late tonight. Not like you care. :P**

I had a minor heart attack, thinking that somehow she knew. She knew that I had cheated on her, my girlfriend. Then reality hit me. She wasn't my girlfriend. She probably only said that because she knew she wouldn't care if the situation were reversed.

I went to bed with a sad heart.

**Day 4**

School. It seems like my life is centered on this hell. I know that it is supposed to help me in the future, but how is it helping me now? It's not making me any money. On the contrary, it costs money. Everyday, I navigate through the crowded hallways. Everyday, I hope that tomorrow will be better. But it never is.

I walked aimlessly this morning, like most mornings, when I spotted gold. This time, my hope was justified. Out of the mob pushed my Rima. Her size made her easy to push around but she wasn't having any of that. She retaliated with well-aimed kicks to the shin. The poor people didn't know what hit them.

Rima spotted me and, right in front of everyone, she ran into my arms. Her mass of curls smothered me as I rested my head atop her's. She met my eyes and, reaching her maximum height, kissed my lips tenderly. Shock washed over me as she pulled away and buried her head back in my chest.

I leaned my head back down and brushed her ear with my lips. "I thought we agreed no kissing?"

Her small shoulders shrugged while she leaned her lips to my ear. "You thought wrong. I have every right to change my mind. Thank me later."

I had enjoyed that warmth of her body against mine, and the memory still warms my heart. It was so peaceful and surreal.

"Good going!" Kukai slapped my back as he passed. It brought me back to the real world and I was surprised that we had yet to receive a P.D.A.

"Looks like you got over me fast. Does your little creampuff know what you were doing while she was gone?" A whiny voice cut through my thoughts.

Rima looked up to find herself face to face with Saaya Yamabuki, red curls and all. "What are you talking about?" Her voice sounded so helpless and remorse bit through me as I predicted the oncoming pain, for both her and me.

"Well," Saaya's smile and eye roll suggested the pleasure she was getting from this, "little lover boy there was at a party the other night. First thing he did was scout out the girls. I just happened to have drank too much and didn't know what was happening until it was too late. That creep," she gestured to me, "practically raped me. Like, he was all over me! I tried saying no, but he wouldn't take it. I'm so sorry, hon."

The accusation was so preposterous that I could only stand there, frozen. Rima looked between us, hurt evident in her eyes. Those same eyes pleaded with me, pleaded for me to deny it. But I couldn't. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't completely false either. I lacked a proper response.

She ran. Rima ran so fast. The wind of betrayal seemed to propel her down the hall, past the rambunctious mob, and far away from me.

Saaya scoffed in my direction. "Payback, virgin." She went and draped herself all over Ikuto, both of them smirking at me. Backstabbing bastard.

My fists clenched and my face flamed in embarrassment. I started towards him. "Why?"

He tried feigning innocent, but he also was enjoying my pain. "I was just helping. Just think, three fewer days with that bitch. Don't you feel relieved?" He came closer and as he passed, whispered, "Don't lie to me Fujisaki, ever."

That pretty much highlighted my day. Well, fuck Fujisaki. You screwed up big.

And that brings us back to where we began. Me wallowing in my self pity. It should be obvious, but I still don't know how Rima feels. Did she run because I really broke her heart, or was it part of the act? But she could have just exposed me then. Why?

That's all I was left with; why? Why did Ikuto betray me? Why did Rima run? And, most importantly, why did I go along with this insane plan in the first place?

Well, self-pity won't solve anything. Nothing I can do but try to solve this big mess… tomorrow. I've had enough emotional hell today, thank you very much. Now it is time to sleep.

_Knock knock. _Or not. "Nagihiko?" My sister popped her head around the door frame.

"What is it Nade?" I was not in the mood for her 'I-told-you-so' speech.

"Are you okay?" She came in and sat on the edge of the bed I was occupying. "Tell me, what really happened?" her words were sincere and I doubted this was really my sister until she added, "I know for a fact that you couldn't get laid by Saaya. You're too much of a prude."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the confidence boost Sis. Really appreciate it."

She slapped my thigh, hard. "I mean it!"

"Alright, I really do like Rima, okay? I just wanted to please Ikuto."

She gave me a 'no duh' look. "One, the part about Rima was obvious. Two, doesn't everyone?"

I was shocked about the obvious statement. "Anyway, I went to that party and got a bit drunk…"

Nade snorted. "A bit? Try smashed."

I winced. "Like I was saying, Saaya forced herself on me but I pushed her away."

"Yeah right!" Nadeshiko was laughing at me. "Why would any guy push away Saaya Yamabuki?"

"It's true! She was totally out of it. And I, uh, had to puke." I blushed at my stupidity.

Still laughing, Nade said, "Now that sounds more realistic, And I guess it's not that farfetched that Saaya would pick you. I mean, you look just like me for god's sake, and we all know how attractive I am." She winked mockingly.

"You wish! I am way better looking than you!" I smiled at her. Nadeshiko knew just how to make me feel better.

"So," she laid her head down next to mine, "what are you going to do about Rima?"

"I honestly have no idea. How about I start with apologizing and then wing it from there?"

My twin rolled her huge sepia eyes. "Men." She scoffed. "They never think things through. Well, goodnight and I hope you figure things out." She leaned down to kiss my forehead and left me silently. "Don't worry, you'll get your happy ending."

"'Night Nade." Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Yeah, I can do this!

**Day 5**

Jittery nerves and unsteady breathing marked the beginning of the school day. I know I had resolved to fix things with Rima today, but it just seemed too complicated. Couldn't I just let her hate me?

No, that was definitely not an option. I would rather crossdress publicly than go all my life without knowing if I had a chance with her, without seeing her smile at me, without kissing her one more time.

I went most of the day without seeing her. It was a repeat of my previous days containing hopeful glances and mini heartbreak every time it wasn't her.

By lunch, I had had enough.

"Are you enjoying your newfound freedom? Now that the brat is out of the picture, we can find you a real target." Ikuto was back to his playful self.

"Whatever." I kept picking at my food. "So what's up with you and Saaya? I thought you were all hard over Amu."

His amused mask came on, but I noticed the resentment in his eyes. "Why should I wait around for one girl? I might as well have some fun. What would make a guy slave away day after day just for one girl, stupidity?"

I stood up. "It's called love and if you don't get that, you will never get Amu."

He waved his hand, dismissing me. "Is that what you did with the shrimp? Because, let me tell you, that piece of ass is not worth it."

"Don't talk about Rima that way! You are a disgusting excuse for a human being and I hope you get AIDS!" I stormed off, fuming. What pedestal did he have to stand on?

My steam started to wear out, and now I was burnt out. What was I going to do now? Rima hadn't been sitting at her usual table today and I was worried.

If my heart was broken, or I needed to blow off steam, where would I go? That was a stupid question. Both of those applied to me now and I was just standing in the hallway like a dumbass. But where did I want to be? I wanted to be sitting on the roof, free from everyone's judgements.

I found the fire escape a climbed the ladder tentatively. I used to go on the roof in elementary school, but I had gained some bulk since then. The iron ladder was shaky at best.

The higher I was, the more frightened I was. What were the chances of her being there anyway? I quickly dismounted the ladder and went back inside. Cue another day of hiding out in the library.

The game was tonight. Everyone was all excited, but all I could think about was Rima. Where was she? How was she? Where did we stand?

When the coach ordered me to play, I was out of it. I made stupid mistakes and faulty passes. None of my shots made it. Thankfully, the rest of the team was rocking. That made up for my imbecility.

The coach finally had to bench me. He gave me that disapproving look. I watched the game distractedly. Every so often I would comb the stands for Rima, but she never appeared.

Finally, coach was forced to put me in. My teammates had learned and none of them passed to me. Baskets were made, but SKAA was also good. We were going into overtime.

Number fifteen, Narumi, passed to number forty-seven, Atsushi. Atsushi then dribbled it down court, passing to number two, Kairi. The other team instantly surrounded him, leaving me his only hope. There were eight seconds left.

Kairi made a desperate pass to me and I miraculously caught it. I lined up the shot and suddenly thought of Rima. Why was I playing such a stupid game when she was out there somewhere?

I did a half-assed throw and ran off the court. Voices yelled after me, but I ignored them. Time to face my fears.

When I reached the plateau of the roof, I felt very vulnerable. I cautiously crawled onto the cement and felt instant nausea overcome me. Now was not the time to be scared of heights.

I carefully stood up until I was at my full height. I scanned the horizon until I spied a small form not far away. My feet wouldn't move. My hope dwindled as my nerves intensified. How could I ever pull this off? Why was I doing something so stupid?

Slowly, inch by inch, I made my way over to her. Her hair had a life of its own in the wind. It was so loud that she didn't notice me until I scooted myself next to her on the ledge.

The view was diizying beneath me. I started hyperventilating as I imagined falling down, down forever. White fingers gripped the cement ledge.

"Scared?" Rima shouted above the wind. I mutely nodded. "Why? It's so… powerful!"

I glanced her way to see teeth smiling. Maybe she wasn't heartbroken like I thought.

"I'm so, so sorry Rima. It didn't happen like Saaya said it did!" Nerves and the cold wind make my voice shake. I couldn't do this for much longer.

Her smile wilted. "What do I care? It's not like we were really dating."

I shook my head. "I want you too. I want you too care so bad." She looked at me in disgust, but I cut her off before she could accuse me of sadism. "I wanted it to be real, too. I wanted to hold you in my arms and not know that it was fake. I wanted to kiss you and have you kiss back. In fact, I still want it." I looked into her honey eyes. "I never pretended to feel something for you, only to have the confidence to tell you."

She stared at me, but I could tell that this didn't really surprise her, not really. Deep down, she must have known how I felt. "Me too."

Now I really was shocked. "Wha- what?"

"I always liked you, ever since elementary school. And now…" She trailed off.

"I love you." I admitted.

"Exactly!" She must have thought I was completed her sentence. Realization dawned on her and she blushed. "I mean, yeah, me too."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, really." She smiled back.

I leaned forward and kissed her. This time, there was no audience to convince and no restraints. It was perfect.

When we parted, I looked over the city below us. I was still nervous, but it made me feel invincible. Just like that kiss.

Just like Rima's tiny hand in mine.

Invincible.

**Day… Oh, Who Cares?**

Rima and I have been doing fine. I guess Kairi Sanjo picked up my missed shot and won the game for us. It's said that afterwards, a freshman cheerleader who always sat with Rima and him came up and kissed him in front of everybody. Him and Yaya make a cute couple. It goes without saying that I was kicked off the team. Ikuto took a page out of my book and decided to be patient. Amu fell right in his lap, quite literally actually. He was so busy with her that he didn't even mind when Kukai started to mack on his younger sister, Utau. Nadeshiko was right. I guess happy endings are real after all.

* * *

I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth but that's how it's got to be. It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears. Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind. Let's rearrange. I wish you were a strange I could disengage. Say that we agree and then never change. Soften a bit until we all just get along. But that's disregard. Find another friend and you discard as you lose the argument in a cable car. Hanging above as the canyon comes between. Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With Eight seconds left in overtime, she's on you mind, she's on your mind. Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With Eight seconds left in overtime, she's on you mind, she's on your aw… And suddenly, I become a part of your past. I'm becoming the part that don't last. I'm losing you and it's effortless. Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground in a throw around. Never thought that you wanted to bring it down. I won't let it go down until we torch it ourselves. Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With Eight seconds left in overtime, she's on you mind, she's on your mind. Everyone knows she's on your mind. Everyone knows I'm in over my head. I'm in over my head. I'm in over my… Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With Eight seconds left in overtime, she's on you mind, she's on your mind.

**Alexenne: SOng is Over My Head by the Fray  
Ean: I love this song and it just seems like the perfect RimaHIko song! Anyway, this has been teh main story I've been working on so it is very long. I am very proud of it.  
Nexa: We would appreciate it if you told us pairings you would like in fuure chapter!  
Ean: See ya later!**


	13. Blue

**Ean:Alright, this story is mainly Ikuto and Utau with a hint of AmuTo. It is meant to be creepy.  
ALexenne: Song is Blue by Birthday Massacre.  
Nexa: We tried messing with format, but Fanfiction wouldn't have it.**

"_I've been waiting for you Ikuto."_

~Blue~

It was a beautiful day. Everything was blue. The sky, the ocean, and even the letter he received. Ikuto Tsukiyomi handled that shiny envelope with care, knowing something important must be inside the fragile plastic. A letter fell into his hands. The characters were neat and delicate, almost pretty.

It read:

_Dear Ikuto Tsukiyomi,_

_I request your presence at my residence this afternoon. You will be joining me for tea as we discuss an important matter. Do not be late._

There was no signature, but an address was included. Who could it be?

~Blue~

The address led to a manor out of the city. It was a white marble structure with green ivy twisting around it's cracking foundation and columns. The door creaked open at his knock. A sweet lullaby drifted out of the upstairs room. A winding grand staircase led him to the open door where he was greeted by an unexpected sight.

In the room sat a girl. In the room sat a young girl. In the room sat a young girl all in white with angel wings attached to her back. In the room sat a young girl all in white with angel wings attached to her back, her lavender eyes piercing, her blond hair in gentle pigtails, and an angelic smile gracing her face.

_"Utau…"_

"_Hello. I've been waiting for you Ikuto."_

She raised a porcelain teacup to her pink lips, sipping the warm liquid.

"_I haven't seen you in ages."_

_"Where'd you go Utau? Why'd you leave?"_

"_I didn't go anywhere. You left me."_

Both siblings accused the other. There were brother and sister, long lost, but now found. But did they want to be found?

"_You know it wasn't my fault."_

There was a day, a day long ago, which haunted the family. Both children wanted the same thing, but had different schemes for getting it; freedom. They each set off for a music career, planning to leave their home. They never meant to leave each other.

"_It doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past._

_I summoned you here to talk about the future."_

"_What kind of future?" _

"_A future where you marry me."_

Before we continue, it must be explained that there is nothing, _nothing_, more powerful than a woman's love. It moves mountains and captures stars. It breaks wills and summons demons. It is the embodiment of desperation and hope. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

"_That cannot be done."_

"_Whyever not?"_

"_Sister, I love another."_

There is something peculiar about a man's love. It may not be as destructive and obvious as woman's, but it is more steadfast and stubborn. Nothing can shake it or erode it away. They are the pillars in a storm.

"_More than you love me?"_

"_More than I can bear to admit."_

"_That cannot be so."_

The girl was no longer angelic as she rose. Fury and hatred darkened her clothes until they were as dark as death. Her lavender eyes dimmed to a glaring violet. Her angelic smile shifted to a sneer. Her angel wings turned dark and leathery like a bat's.

~Blue~

In the room stood a young girl all in black with devil wings attached to her back, her violet eyes glaring, her blond hair in spiked pigtails, and an evil grimace marring her face.

"_That __**cannot **__be so!"_

Ikuto left the white world as it filled with black. He escaped into the blue reality where he belonged. The dream, his dream of her, evaporated into the clouds. For it must be a dream. His sister, his darling Utau, would never be like that. She was sweet. She was gone.

He ran. Dark music played in his head. Was it all in his head? Words echoed. Words suffocated him. Black words licked his brain and cursed his soul.

"_Move kid!"_

The car came fast. The pain came faster. The fear never came.

~Blue~

"_Amu?"_

_"Utau?"_

"_Have you heard about Ikuto?"_

_"Your brother? Did he come see you?"_

"_No… Aren't you his girlfriend?"_

_"Y-yes. Please don't be mad!"_

"_Oh, Amu. I'm so sorry."_

_"Why…?"_

_"Ikuto… was in an accident…"_

_"No!"_

_"Apparently he was on his way back from his lover's house.  
Was that you?"_

_"… No."_

When rumors are spread thin, hate becomes thick.

~Blue~

_"Ikuto?"_

_"Amu?"_

White.

He was back in a white room.

_"Where is she?"_

Tears filled the rosettes eyes.

_"You were with a girl?"_

_"Yes…"_

Amu got to her feet.

"_I knew it."_

_"Knew what?"_

"_I knew you never loved me."_

He was left alone in that white room.

In the fading light, it turned blue. A fake, plastic blue.

~Blue~

_"Utau?"_

_"Hello."_

The white was gone. Everything was black. There was no light left in Ikuto's life.

_"Where's Amu?"_

_"She's gone."_

_"Gone? Gone where?"_

"_Gone to another man's arms. _

_T__o a man who loves her."_

He is left alone once again.

"… _I love her."_

~Blue~

Fragile. Delicate. Porcelain. Glass.

Plastic.

_"Who is the boy?"_

His reflection doesn't answer.

_"Who does she love?"_

Silence engulfs him.

_"What did I do wrong?"_

"_You said no."_

The voice came from in front of him. His reflection shifted until it resembled something sinister.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm him."_

_"Who him?"_

_"Amu's him."_

_"I hate him."_

_"Do you want to hurt him?"_

_"…Yes."_

The glass exploded in front of him. Twinkling shards hung suspended into the air.

_"Do you want to kill him?"_

"… _Yes."_

The shards rushed forward. Sting after sting penetrated his skin.

"_He is you."_

There was no white left as black took over. What was once blue poured out and pooled until it was no longer blue.

Nothing was blue.

Nothing was white.

Everything was red.

Everything was black.

Everything was gone.

~Blue~

* * *

Plastic blue invitations in my room. I've been waiting here for you. Reservations made for two. Sunlight fading. Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash. You provide the rumors and I'll provide the wrath. Romance is breaking every heart in two. Casting shadows in a pale shade of blue. Plastic blue conversations in my room. Saving every tear for you. Trusting every word untrue. Twilight fading. Fate changes faster than the death of light. You provide the envy and I'll provide the spite. Reflections cuttings every face in two. Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue.

**Ean: Alright, first off: format didn't agree with me. When Ikuto talks, it's supposed to be on the left. When someone else talks, it's suppposed to be on the right. Second: I was thinking of this more as a music video, os it doesn't really make sense. If you listen to the song, it has a creepy opening where you could zoom on a blue envelope then cut to running up stairs and bursting through the door. The serene words would start when it show Utau and everything would be nice. Then, when the creepy stuff happens, Utau explodes into Lunatic Charm and the crash happens. Switch to Utau whispering to Amu, and then it's all calm when Ikuto wakes to Utau. Sad and melancholy when AMu appears. Dark once again when the part with the reflection happens. Finish. In really need to learn how to make AMVs and music videos.  
Alexenne: Sorry for failing at being creepy!  
Nexa: We still need character suggestions!**


	14. You're Going Down

**Ean: This was one of those quick _this might be funny _things. There are no real pairings, just all the boys fighting over Amu. I apologize for slight Amu bashing.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

I stare at the five other boys, each competing for my Amu's love. All of them were wimps. Two even had glasses! At least I knew that I could beat kiddy king anyday. He's the only one I've ever worried about stealing Amu.

Well, this is boring.

"All right! Rules!" Soccer boy yells as if he's not right next to me. It's annoying. My gaze turns towards Amu, the only reason I'm even here with this crowd. She's just staring into space, not even caring. The shrimp's next to her, looking even more bored. Alright, let's give them a show to see.

**Kairi Sanjo**

When I confessed to Amu-senpai, I never expected to get enrolled into a basketball game.

The former Jack started relaying rules in an unnecessarily loud voice. "Each contestant has his own basket. It's all against all! You all know the basic rules of basketball, right?" All of the males nodded except for Fujisaki-kun. He just smiled devilishly. "Winner gets Hinamori! It's war boys!"

Cheers erupted around me. Lord help me.

**Kukai Souma**

The sun beat on my hair. I could feel heat radiating off the asphalt below. It was go time.

Mashiro lazily threw the orange ball in from her position on the sidelines. It rolled pitifully, yet we all raced towards it like a lifeline.

I sensed Fujisaki getting ahead and lunged before him. If I had to worry aboiut anyone when it came to sports, it was him.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

These guys are all idiots. Don't they know Amu at all? From my time as Nadeshiko, I know she liked them all (except Seiichiro). She was going to continue being indecisive even when a winner is crowned. She may have agreed to this, but she wasn't really going to keep her promise.

Can't they see how bored she is over there? She's not even paying attention! The only reason this is worth anything is because I can play against people with a goal. This might be my best chance to play a real game.

**Seiichiro Suzuki**

I don't know what I'm doing here. I know I said I'd do anything for Hinamori- sempai, but this is ridiculous! As if she's going to fall in love with a guy just for playing basketball! But I guess a blowout like this was just bound to happen. Too many guys adore her.

**Tadase Hotori**

Another fight for Amu? This was a lot more docile than mine and Ikuto's previous battles. It's so much more fun in chara nari.

I run the court, searching for the ball. Fujisaki has it and easily outruns all of us but Kukai. Kukai's on his heels as Nagi scores. Maybe he won't be stuck as best friend forever. As if winning a basketball match will change anything. I'd give up, but it's too late now.

* * *

"Amu, you realize they're playing basketball to determine who gets you, right?"

"Yeah…"

Two girls were sitting against a chain link fence as six boys stared each other down over an orange ball.

"Are you okay with just being some prize?"

"Not really Rima."

Neither seemed fazed as they stared ahead.

"Why don't you stop them than?"

"… It's actually quite entertaining."

Their eyes shift as they watch the boys go up and down the court, each determined to get the ball.

"… You're sick. I like it."

"Don't you start fighting over me too."

They don't take each other seriously as they watch the basketball match turn into a fist fight.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Both girls, the blonde and the rosette, stand up and walk away before a teacher comes and somehow blames them.

"… Maybe I will go lesbian. Or join a convent. Much easier."

* * *

**Omnipotent Spectator**

No one knows exactly what happened, just that one moment Nagihiko Fujisaki was scoring, _again_, and the next, fists were flying. Soon, most of the boys got out of it, leaving Ikuto Tsukiyomi pinning Tadase Hotori to the burning blacktop.

"You're going down, kiddy king," the dominant hissed in the younger boys ear. "Amu will be mine."

Laughter startled all of them. Nagihiko Fujisaki was bent over and gasping for breath. "How stupid can you be? Am I the only one who knows Amu? This is ridiculous!"

They all looked at each otheras realization dawned on them. Of course Amu wouldn't care. She'd still take her sweet time deciding who she liked most.

"Hey," Kairi Sanjo looked up with his glasses falling off, "where's Amu?"

They were silent as they surveyed the barren court.

"Told you."

* * *

Define your meaning of war. To me, it's what we do when we're bored. I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop and it makes me want it more. Because I'm hyped up out of control. If it's a fight, I'm ready to go. I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I know how to know. It's been a long time coming and the tables turned around. Cuz one of us is going, one of us is going down. I'm not running. It's a little different now cuz one of us is going, one of us is going down. Define your meaning of fun. To me, it's when we're getting it done. I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop, so get ready for another one. Let's take a trip down memory lane. The word's circling on my brain. You can treat this like another, all the same, but don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain. It's been a long time coming and the tables turned around. Cuz one of us is going, one of us is going down. I'm not running. It's a little different now cuz one of us is going, one of us is going down. This is hardly worth fighting for, but it's a little too late. It's shit I can't ignore. With my fist in your face and your face on the floor. It'll be a long time coming, but you've got the message now. Cuz I was never going, yeah you're the one that's going down. I'm not running. It's a little different now cuz one of us is going, one of us is going down. One of us is going down. (Haha, down.)

**Ean: I apologize for this. I wanted to write something quick and this seemed fun.  
Nexa: She really just wanted to write the part with Amu and Rima.  
Alexenne: The song was You're Going Down by Sick Pupppies.  
Ean: Anyway, i am serious about couple suggestions! It's killing me trying to figure this stuff out. If you don't care about the story, at least review to tell me parings!**


End file.
